


Give us a try

by olicity_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Felicity's POV, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Oliver past in the island but no Arrow, Oliver's POV, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, against, dark past event, flaskback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicity_fics/pseuds/olicity_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from the island, Oliver tried to live a normal life, even though those years had changed him deeply, he tries to overcome what he's been through, hiding the darkness and focusing at work. But he isn't happy, there is a void in his soul that he isn't able to fill. One day a certain small blonde bumps in his life and everything changes. Something was touched in his soul like a light in the dark. The problem is that she seems not to be so interested in him, neither be around him. What can he do to know more about this mysterious blonde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
> So, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for the mistakes. I didn't give a lot in the summary, but there will be not only Oliver's POV, I thought better mix it with Felicity's. I really like the AU fics, so this is one of them, then no Arrow.  
> PLEASE, leave your comment to help me see if you liked it, your opinion about the plot, suggestions. I want to learn more about writing fics and I'm open to learn from all of you, so be honest!  
> I hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 1

     Oliver wasn’t in the happiest place in his life right now. Sure he is a CEO of a multi-billionaire company, is successful in his business, has parents and a sister who love him, some true friends; but none of these things was enough to make him feel alive again.

     After an accident five years ago, his life changed completely. He still carries those scars emotionally and physically that haven’t healed. It has been 2 years since he returned from the dead. He was presumed dead after his father’s boat sank but all of those years he had been on an island called Lian Yu, which means purgatory, and he wasn’t alone there.

     During that time on the island, he had to learn how to survive and learn how to fight to defend himself. Those people who found him there weren’t the best ones. He still cannot believe how he escaped from all of that, it was a miracle.

    After all that he had been through, he wasn’t Ollie Queen anymore. The young, vibrant, rich playboy, who used to party and enjoy life, died when he landed on that island. He became another person, cold, lifeless, angry, branded, damaged.

     Two years later being at the house where he used to call ‘home’ isn’t so strange.  He was getting used to the “normal” life again, becoming the CEO after his father retired, reconnected with his best friend, Tommy. He tried to forget what he had been through and believe he was normal again. But deep inside, he was the cold, lifeless Oliver Queen who was on that island. He may be years older with some trauma and maturity from his experience, but for many people including the media, he was the same Ollie. They still loved him and were happy to have him back, but after these years, the people closest to him started to realize he wasn’t the same at all.

     Mainly after opening a successful nightclub, Verdant, with his best friend Tommy, the outside world did not believe he was a changed man. What he really wants now, though, is reconnect to this world, forget the past, build a good future and be normal again. Now that he has his own penthouse, rebuilding his relationship with family and friends and his business is doing well, he is considering having a social life.

     He dug deep inside that man who was on the island. If you didn’t know better, you would believe he was just a normal guy, but he wasn’t yet. Some situations still bring up things he wants to forget. He still doesn’t sleep well, still has nightmares and his fight instinct often pop up in tense situations. Nobody knows it since he hides it well. He also does not talk much about what happened to him. Of course, his family had seen his scars and knows some of the things that he faced, but not many details.

     One thing that hasn’t changed is the situation with the women. They still chase him. The difference is that in the past he enjoyed it and took them to bed easily without much thought. They usually were interested in having sex with the famous and rich Oliver Queen. Just his name was enough to take them, although he couldn’t deny his good look helped too.  Now he isn’t that playboy anymore, meaningless sex wasn’t what he desired now. Just remembering that part of his life from the younger years made him nauseous. He was kind of a jerk. Since he came back, he went out on some dates which ended up in nothing.  All of them were more interested in his body, money or being famous, so he decided to limit his dating. What he didn’t expect was to deal with Laurel Lance again.

     He had known her before the accident. They studied at the same school; their families know each other and always wanted them to date. Oliver was never interested, but she never gave up on him. Some months before he decided to take his father boat for a trip with friends and some girls, he made the big mistake to go out with her. Nothing big happened, they kissed, made out, but when she told him she was happy to finally be his girlfriend he almost had a stroke. He tried to avoid her, but it was difficult to accomplish. That girl was nuts. But then he went in that boat and everything changed.

     Apparently, it didn’t change much to her because as soon as he returned she chased after him. After multiple tries to show her there was no “them” he thought she would understand, but things didn’t change for her. She always tries to find a way to be his girlfriend. Being an adult and a successful lawyer did not change her mind.  She claimed he was “the love of her life.”

    So, yeah, better avoid women subject for now. He already had a lot of trouble because of women, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss being with a woman. He misses it a lot. But now he needs to be more careful until finds the right one. Until now, no women had caught his interest.  All of them seemed to be the same for him- Plain.

     Today when he decided to take a break from work to go to his favourite coffee shop, it was the best idea he had since he came back.

    It was 5 pm. He never took a break from work at that time. But today he felt like his brain may explode if he doesn’t stop for a little bit. Digging himself in at work was what he has been doing. What else could he do with his life? So, now seemed like a good time to have that coffee, refresh his mind and come back to a late night of working.

     The coffee shop was crowded; apparently many people had the same idea as him. Or maybe it was the usual this time but he never had a chance to see it. Trying to pass by the people to get in the line he suddenly collided with someone. In fact, someone ran into him. It all happened in a blink. He was turning and then he felt an impact followed by a hot liquid on his torso. Looking up from his shirt he saw what caused it. _Who_ caused it.

     _ “Damn it!”

    _  “Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you coming! Of course I didn’t! if I had I wouldn’t have collided with you. Who bumps into someone after seen them?! Nobody of course. Unless this person is crazy or want to throw coffee in someone. Which I didn’t… Oh my God why can’t I stop talking?! I’m so so sorry!!!”. Said a small blonde woman who talked so fast he almost couldn’t catch all she was saying. And she was still looking down to where her coffee had landed: his torso.

    _  “It’s ok. Accidents happen. Mainly in a crowded place like this.”, he answered, which caused her to look up to his face.

   _  “Oh my God! There is coffee all over your shirt. I’m so fumbling. I’m so sorry!”. She answered back looking at him with wild open eyes. Big blue eyes hidden by two color glasses. They are very deep beautiful eyes. Staring at her eyes, it was a few minutes till he could speak again.

    _ “Don’t worry. I have more of them. My luck I always have one in my car.”

     She stared at him. After some seconds she whispered _I’m so sorry_ again, turned around and walked away. He turned to watch her go. She was beautiful. She sat in a table alone. Looking to her empty cup of coffee she started talking to herself, scratching her forehead and closing her eyes. He turned and stood in line to buy the coffee. The coffee on his shirt can be solved once he goes back to his office.

     When  his time to order arrived, he asked for his coffee. After thinking a little,  he said: “Do you know what that woman ordered a couple of minutes before?”, pointing to the blond woman sitting alone. “Oh, yeah. She always has the same every day”, the girl said. “I want one of that too.”, he ordered.

     Walking to her table, he placed the coffee in front of her once he stood close.

    _ “I believe what was in your cup is now on my shirt.”, he said looking down at her, making her look up at him with a surprised expression on her face.

    _ “Excuse me?”

    _ “Well, since you spilled all your coffee on me I thought you might want some more.” He said smiling at her.

    She just stared at him. “Uh… thank you, but I can’t accept that.”

    _“Why not?”, he asked confused.

   _ “I was the one who ruined your shirt. Why would you buy me one? And I don’t accept things from strangers. Although I know who you are, but technically I don’t know you, so...”, she said.

    _ “You know who I am?” he asked with curiosity. _Oh, God. I hope she isn’t one of the girls I slept with in the past. But I think she isn’t. I wouldn’t forget this woman. Would I?_

    _ “I think everybody in this city knows who you are Mr. Queen.” She said with a sarcastic smile.

    _ “Right… Have I met you before?” _Of course she knows who I am. Who doesn’t?_

    _ “Uh… yeah, like 5 minutes ago.”

    _ “Oh… ok… so, nice to meet you…”

    _ “Look, I appreciate the coffee offer, but I should go now, work to do.” She said standing up from her chair and picking up her purse “Once again, I’m sorry about your shirt”. After that, she turned and walked out without looking back. He just stood there confused about what just happened. She didn’t say her name and looked at him like he was something she should be far from. It never happened to him when he met a girl.

_Well, that was new._

    Returning to his office after picking up the other shirt from his car, he changed and sat in his chair thinking about what just happened. _What could possible had happened for her to act like that? Never in my life had a woman done that after meeting me. Why did she leave without another word or saying her name? Did I scare her? How? Why? Maybe she doesn’t like men… or maybe she doesn’t like me. How can I get the answers for these questions? I don’t even know her name! But I’m going to find out. That girl caught my attention!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to know a little more about Felicity in this chapter and it is her POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everybody, for the response to this fic! I'm very excited about this story and hope you guys like it!  
> PLEASE, leave your comment, give your opinion and suggestions. I really appreciate it and I'm open to listen and to learn always!  
> So, enjoy the chapter and happy reading! :D

 CHAPTER 2

     Felicity Smoak is a 25 years old woman. She graduated from MIT when she was just 19 and majored in computer security systems. You could say she was a genius. She had a love for computers since she built her first one at age 7. She was born in Vegas and was raised by her mom who is a waitress and a single mother since her father left when she was six. Life was ok for Felicity, a little lonely yes, but she was used to that. Her computers were the company she liked and that was enough for her. Her mother worked hard to give her all she needed and for that, she was more than grateful.

 

     Her mom is a little complicated and very different from her. But she loves her of course, a mother is a mother after all. Felicity was a good student at the school, the best. During high school and college, she was a rebel but never stopped being the best student. Dark and purple hair, piercings, rock style was how she looked like. Boys were never interested in her. She just made friendships with the nerd ones but none became her boyfriend. That was until college when she met her first and last boyfriend: Cooper Shelton. After him, her life was never the same again.

 

     Now she is an employee of the Merlyn Global Company (working in the IT department) and her life is good for her. Moving to Starling City was the best decision she made.  She gets a good salary, has her own apartment and car. The only person she has here is her best friend Sara. They met when she was in college and they moved to Starling together. Sara was born in the city, so she had a life there to come back to. Sara was very different from her, but they get on very well. She is one of the three people who know what happened to her back in MIT. The other two are her mother and Caitlin, her other best friend who lives now in Central City. They studied together and were roommates. Sara always tries to help her to overcome what happened, tries to convince her to go out more, meet different people (by that she means guys) and convinced her to go to therapy.

     Now, this is her life: works every weekday, goes to therapy once a week, Netflix every evening with takeout food and more recently goes to Sara’s gym (Sara convinced her to do self-defence classes with Nyssa, Sara’s girlfriend, she thought she needs that). Another regular thing in her life is her 5 pm coffee in her favourite coffee shop next to her workplace. 5 pm it’s the time she is supposed to leave work, but she almost never leaves at that time, there is always much work to do. But she has to have her holy coffee at 5 pm. At weekends, she does her housework, go shopping, catch up with her TV shows and sometimes Sara drags her to go out somewhere, they also have the Girls Sunday tradition.

     Today at work was super busy and stressful, many tasks to do in a short time. It was Friday and she was tired. She counted the minutes to 5 pm. Today she won’t be there late.  She promised to have dinner with Sara, so after her coffee, she is going home to get ready for the dinner. She needs it.

 

     In the line to get her coffee, she was texting Sara.

**Hey, everything ok for today dinner? –SL**

**Yeah, I’m getting my coffee and will be on my way home. Where are we going? – FS**

**There is a new restaurant I’m looking forward to going to, but since Nyssa is still out of town, we can go there today. – SL**

**So, are you asking me out behind Nyssa’s back?? – FS**

**Haha, very funny Smoak – SL**

**You are my friend and you also need time to relax – SL**

**So, you asking me out is doing me a favour? – FS**

**Of course not! You know that. We have to talk about something. SL**

**Hmm ok – FS**

**Wait, it’s my time to order – FS**

     _ “A latte, please”. She said once it was her time to order. After taking her coffee and paying, she continued texting Sara.

**So, what do you want to talk about? – FS**

**We can talk about it during dinner. – SL**

**I’m starting to be worried… - FS**

 

     Without looking where she was going, waiting for Sara’s answer she collided with a wall. It was a big impact, which caused her to spill her coffee. It all happened so fast that she couldn’t understand how she had walked straight into a wall. Was she blind now too? But looking well to her front she realized it wasn’t a wall. It was a man in a very nice suit. A very well built man. Then she started to babble like she normally did.

     _  “It’s ok. Accidents happen. Mainly in a crowded place like this”. Came a strong husky male voice from above her head. Looking up she saw the bluest eyes she’s seen. Looking from the ruined shirt and back to his face again, she could see who the man was: Oliver Queen.   _Very good job, Felicity.  From all of the people in this place, you had to bump into the one and only Oliver Queen! And spill your coffee on him! You are really great!! The only thing you can do now is run and hide._ And that’s what she did. She apologized again and walked away without a glance back.

 

    Sitting in a chair on the table she usually sits she rubbed her forehead talking to herself.  _Oh God! Why does it happen to me??_ Her phone vibrating made her come back to reality. Sara and her mysterious talk. Right. Glancing at the phone she saw three texts from Sara:

**You don’t need to worry, Felicity – SL**

**It’s just an issue I’m having and need to talk with my best friend. So, can I pick you up at 7? – SL**

**Felicity?? – SL**

**Sorry, Sara. I’m here. Seven is good. - FS**

 

    _ “I believe what was in your cup is now on my shirt”. Came the same voice she heard some minutes ago. Looking from the cup of coffee in front of her to where the voice came next to her, she was facing him again. Oliver Queen in all his glory.  _God the guy is hot! What? No! Felicity, don’t think about Oliver Queen’s hotness!! But he really looks good in a black suit (even with a shirt stained with coffee). Broad shoulders and muscular body could be seen, even in that suit. Short sandy hair, very blue eyes, and really sexy stubble. He was also very tall. The guy is very handsome._

 

    _  “Excuse me?”. It was the only thing she managed to say. Why did he come back to bring her coffee after she just spilt one on him??

    _ “Well, since you spilt all your coffee on me I thought you might want some more”.

 

_Was he serious? Wait. Is he flirting with me? Oh my God, did he think I did it on purpose to call his attention to me? I need to get out of here NOW! Who does he think he is? Just because he is the gorgeous CEO Oliver Queen who charms all the women he thinks he can do the same with her? Well, not HER, sir!!_

     _  “Uh… thank you, but I can’t accept that.”

     _ “Why not?”, he said with a confused expression on his face.

_Seriously??_

     _ “I was the one who ruined your shirt. Why would you buy me one? And I don’t accept things from strangers. Although I know who you are, but technically I don’t know you, so...”

_God, she really needs to control her big mouth!!_

     _ “You know who I am?”

_Really? Who doesn’t know him in this city??_

     “I think everybody in this city knows who you are Mr. Queen.”

     _ “Right… Have I met you before?”

_God, she really needs to run away right now. Why he doesn’t just leave??_

     _ “Uh… yeah, like 5 minutes ago.”, she answered back a little bit annoyed.

     _ “Oh… ok… so, nice to meet you…”

_Does he really think she will say her name? Nice try buddy!_

     _ “Look, I appreciate the coffee offer, but I should go now, work to do. Once again, I’m sorry about your shirt”. She just collected her things and walked out.

_Pfuu! That was awful! I hope not see him ever again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter: @rhkac!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Guys! First of all thank you so much for your comments and kudos! I'm really happy you are enjoying it! So now, have the 3rd chapter. It's still Felicity POV and it's about her dinner with Sara. I hope you like it! Next chapter Oliver's POV will be back.  
> I'm working on an update schedule. I have two more fics I want to post, so after sharing their first chapter, I will organize a schedule. Stay tuned and, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT! I really appreciate what you guys think, your opinions and what you also think it's not so good. Like I said before, English is not my first language, so I apologize for the mistakes!  
> Good reading! :D

CHAPTER 3

     “Finally home! After this day, I just need my house and my bed!”, she said taking off her shoes, putting her purse on her coffee table and throwing herself on the couch. “But I can’t just stay here. Soon Sara will arrive and I don’t want to hear her complaints about my waste of time getting ready for dinner. Let’s go, Felicity, you can do it!”. Soon she was taking a shower to start getting ready.

 

     It was 6 pm when she finally had decided which clothes to wear and started to do a light make up. She still had time until Sara arrives, so she picked up her tablet to distract her for a while. At 6:45, there was a knock on her door. Checking the time on her tablet, she noticed Sara was early. _She is really eager for this dinner_ she thought.

 

    _ “Coming!!”

 

    _ “Hey!”, said Sara with a bright smile when the door was open.

 

    _ “You’re early!”

 

    _ “Not happy to go out with your best friend, Smoak?” , Sara said grinning.

 

    _ “Well, A) you’re ONE of my best friends and B)I really just wanted to curl up on my couch and rest!”, Felicity said smiling pretending to be angry at her friend.

 

    _ "You’re incorrigible! So? Ready?”, Sara said laughing.

 

    _ “Yeah! Just need my purse and phone”, she said picking up her things and putting her shoes on. “Let’s go!”

 

    _ “Let’s go!”

 

    _ “Since I don’t drink, it is better if we go in my car and I drive. I’m too young to die in a car accident while my drunk friend is driving”.

 

    _ “Felicity! You know I don’t drink that much to get drunk. And I drove here, so we’re going in my car!”.

 

    _ “No way!”

 

    _ “Yes way!!”

 

    _ “Fine! But if we die it will be totally your fault! It will burn in your soul forever!”

 

    _ “You’re unbelievable!”, said Sara laughing, “But I love you anyway.”

 

    _ “I love you too, Sara!”

 

    Once in the car, Felicity asked: “So, what do  you want to talk to me about so desperately today at dinner?”

 

    _ “We’re not at dinner yet Felicity, so wait!”

 

    _ “I can’t! You know I hate surprises and mysteries! So spill it out!”

 

    _ “Fine! We’re just preparing a party and I want to convince you to go”.

 

    _ “What?? First of all, ‘we’? who is the ‘we’ you’re talking about? Second, what party? And why do you think you must convince me to go?”.

 

    _ “Well, we both know you don’t go out that much, Smoak. I always have to drag your ass. And the ‘we’ I’m talking about is me, Thea and Tommy. Next week is Oliver’s birthday and Tommy wants for us to celebrate it at their club. You know we are close since childhood”.

 

    _ “Puff! No way I’m going to this party!”

 

    _ “That’s why I told you I must convince you!”

 

    _ “I’m not going, Sara! I barely know those people and you know I’m not very sociable, especially with those rich people. I don’t even know the guy! I’m not going! Period.”

 

    _ “Ohh you are going, Felicity!! Period!”

 

    _ “Why do you want me to go? You know I hate nightclubs! And I don’t even drink alcohol, Sara!! What am I going to do there??”

 

    _ “Oh, you know, meeting people!! Having fun! You’re 25 Felicity, not a single 45 years old lady who lives with cats!!”

 

    _ “I may not am 45 yet but definitely by that age I’m going to be pretty similar to what you described. Although I’m not sure about cats! They scare me!”

 

    _ “Felicity!”

 

    _ “I’m serious, Sara! I’m not interested in finding a boyfriend! I don’t need more problems in my life and you know that!”

 

    _ “It’s been more than 5 years, Felicity! One day you’ll have to get over it! You’re smart, beautiful and deserve to have some fun, be happy! And alone is not the path for that!”

 

    _ “I know it has been over 5 years…”, she said taking a deep breath, “But I’m not sure if I can heal my soul completely so I can move forward and enjoy the life as many people think is the best and normal for a young woman”.

 

    Sara parked the car and looked to her friend by her side.

 

    _ “Felicity, I’m not asking you to do what people say for you to do. I’m telling you to open up to life! To have hope and faith in a good future. I used to think life was good and I was happy when I was in my freestyle life, being a rebel, partying and dating around. But at the end of the day, I was hollow, and unhappy because I wasn’t building a future where I could find a home, love, inspiration. When I found Nyssa, I started to realize that I was missing a lot in my life doing what I was doing. I’m not saying you have to find a boyfriend to be happy. I’m just saying you should try to open more of your heart and soul. Covering your wounds won’t make them heal.”.

 

    Felicity swallowed hard holding back tears. Deep inside, she knew Sara was right. She’d had closed up. Closed her heart and soul to avoid more suffering and heartaches. She had convinced herself that there wasn’t going to be any healing to her soul. What happened still hurts. A lot. She used to have nightmares about those days from hell. She just couldn’t trust any men in a romantic relationship. Even interacting with men was difficult for her. There was no way she could be normal again.

 

    _ “Sara…”

 

     _ “I understand you, Felicity. I really do. I know what you’ve been through. But look at you now. You’re a grown woman, you already improved a lot with the therapy, with the classes at the gym, going out more, living and working. For years now you can sleep in a room alone...  You may think you can never overcome this, but you can! You just need time and to continue living your life openly. And you know I’m always here with you. I’ll always be. So trust me, let me help you too.”

 

     _ “I’ll think about it, ok?”, Felicity said trying to change her mood.  This conversation had made old wounds come back to haunt her.

 

    After nodding, Sara said, “Ok. Now let’s go eat ‘cause I’m starving.”.

 

    _ “Let’s go.”, said Felicity chucking and already feeling better. She loved her friend and knows she just wants her well-being.

 

    After sitting and asking their orders, Sara started, “So, Tommy wants it to be a surprise to Oliver. Since he is working more at QC than at the club, it’s going to be easy to keep it a secret from him. It’s his 30th birthday, so Thea and Tommy thought it would be good to make it a big celebration. Ollie doesn’t like celebrating it since he’s back, but we hope it’ll make him happy.”.

 

    _ “Puff! It’s hard to believe that guy wouldn’t enjoy a party with free alcohol and women lusting after him.”, she said playfully.

 

    _ “Well, he’s been different since he came back. He usually just goes to that club for business.”.

 

    _ “Maybe. But with his record, it’s hard to believe. You’re not going to believe it, but I actually bumped into him today accidentally.”.

 

    _ “You what?? Why didn’t you tell me this??”

 

    _ “I’m telling you now! And it just happened after work today so there was not much time to tell you it happened!”.

 

    _ “How was it?? He’s very hot, isn’t he?”, she said winking at Felicity.

 

    _ “Sara!”

 

    _ “Spill it, Felicity!”

 

    _ “Well, like always I had to embarrass myself. I collided with him and spilt my coffee on his shirt. Then after some good babbles I apologized and ran.”.

 

     _ “Oh my GOD, Felicity!!! I can’t believe it!”, she said laughing out loud.

 

    _ “Sara! That’s not funny! And the worst part was that he came up to me later and brought me coffee because I no longer had mine. Can you believe it??”

 

    _ “What?!”, Sara stopped laughing to look at her friend with big eyes. “He did what?!”

 

    _ “Well, after I ruined his shirt I sat to just process what had just happened and text you back when he popped up next to me and put the coffee on the table. He tried to introduce himself to me, but I just stood up and walked out of the coffee shop.”.

 

    _ “Felicity!”

 

    _ “Sara! I know I was rude. But who does he think he is to come to try to charm me and think I’ll fall down at his feet?! I’m not one of those girls he gets with coffee and some lame lines! And I didn’t want to introduce myself to him. In fact, I don’t even want to see him again. So the answer to go to his party it’s definitely NO!”.

 

    _ “Ooh now you’re definitely going, Felicity!! Maybe he was just trying to be kind and gentle!”.

 

    _ “Sara! I was the one who ruined his shirt! He didn’t have a reason to be kind to me!”

 

    _ “Then, definitely he is interested in you.”, she said smirking and wiggling her eyebrows.

 

    _ “Sara! I don’t think he is interested in me! He’s just the charming Oliver Queen trying to catch all the girls he can. But even if he was interested in me there is NO WAY it’s gonna happen! It won’t be Oliver freaking Queen that will be the first I’ll give a try! I haven’t lost my mind yet Sara!”.

 

    _ “Arrr! Felicity! You don’t even know him! The only information you have about him it’s from the tabloids! And even though they wrote many true things about him, they also did it years ago. But now he’s changed. Even back there, I knew him. He always had a good heart!”.

 

    _ “Changed or not, I’m not interested in him! Thank you very much! Isn’t your sister into him? Why do you want to push him to me??”

 

    _ “Felicity, I love my sister, but when it comes to this thing with Ollie, she is completely nuts! What she really wants deep inside is his sexy body, money and to have the surname Queen! Ollie doesn’t even give a crap about her. He already said and showed it to her many times. She is the only one who doesn’t see it. Or she just pretends she doesn’t.”

 

    _ “One more reason to add to my list. Laurel already doesn’t like me, I don’t want to give her another reason not to.”

 

    The conversation was interrupted by the waiter who brought their orders. Felicity started to eat, but Sara seemed to want to continue the conversation.

 

    _ “Fine. You don’t want anything to do with Ollie, that’s ok. But it doesn’t mean you can’t go to the party.”

 

    _ “Sara…”

 

    _ “Please, Felicity! You’re my best friend! And Nyssa can’t go with me, she’ll still be out of town! Please, please, please!!!!”

 

    _ “Ohhh… Now I know your real reason to drag me into this! You want a replacement for Nyssa.! You won’t convince me, Sara!”

 

    _ “But…”

 

    _ “And there’s no use in trying to come up with emotional drama either!”

 

    _ “Look, you come with me, keep your distance from Oliver and as soon as you feel like leaving, you can go! I can even call Caitlin and invite her, so we can have our trio together again to catch up! Please!!”

 

    Felicity took a deep breath and thought about her options. She could insist and say no and keep her promise to never meet Queen again, or she could accept her friend’s proposal and get the chance to have a little fun with her best friends.

 

    _ “I know you don’t like the crowd very much, Felicity. But, look, we’re planning this party reserved in the VIP area, for just the closest friends. I promise we won’t invite many people.”, Sara continued while Felicity thought about it.

 

    _ “When is it gonna happen?", Felicity asked.

 

    _ “Next week on Saturday.”

 

    _ “Next week?? I don’t have clothes to wear to this kind of party, Sara! Neither I have the money or time to buy it in so short time!”

 

    _ “Well, we can go shopping during our Girls Sunday this weekend. And we can see about the money. I want to buy a dress too…”

 

    _ “No, Sara. I don’t want you to spend your money on buying a dress for me.”

 

    _ “Look, if we don’t find you a nice, cheap one, I help you with the additional cost... Not a big deal. So?”

 

    _ “Fine!”, she said rolling her eyes at her friend. “But just this time ok? I know you don’t get much money either”.

 

     “Okay!”, Sara said clapping her hand in excitement with a big smile on her face. “You’ll see, we’ll have a lot of fun! Tomorrow I’ll call Caitlin and see if she can come next weekend!!”

 

     “Why do you always win?”, Felicity said laughing. “It’ll be good having Girls Sunday together again. I really hope Caitlin can come to join us.”

 

     It has been months since she had seen Caitlin. She loves her. If it wasn’t for her Felicity didn’t know what would have happened to her. She owes her her life. Caitlin is a great friend who always supported and helped. Even living far from each other now, they didn’t spend a whole week without calling or texting. It would be good to have the three of them again.

 

     After dinner, Sara drove Felicity back home. She promised to call Caitlin the next day and confirm with Felicity about their plans.

     At home, Felicity went straight to shower and then to bed. She was exhausted. Lying on her bed, she started thinking about her dinner with Sara, what she had told her and her crazy idea about that ridiculous party. _Why do you always convince me, Sara?! Grrr! And why do I allow it?! Damn it! What am I gonna do at the party organized to celebrate the birthday of the guy I spilt coffee on and ran afterwards?? Gosh! I really hope he doesn’t recognize me! What if he thinks I’m chasing after him? I’m definitely going to kill Sara!_ Taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly she said to herself: _Calm down, Felicity! You’re a strong woman! It’s not a party and a charming guy that’s gonna make you freak out! You’ve been through worse! You can do it! And the best part of it it’s going to be the girls' reunion! I’m really looking forward to this. Just go for it and don’t think too much. If anything happens, Sara promised to let you leave. And I’m really good at running.  Now go to sleep._

_As she did every night, she prayed for God to keep the nightmares away.  She hasn’t had any for a long time. Maybe God could keep them away forever.  Just maybe._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter you'll know a little bit more about Oliver. There are both POVs in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Olicity friends!  
> Long time no see! It's been a long time since I updated this fic. I'm really sorry for the delay. These last months were a little crazy because I moved from South America to Europe. Now that everything is settled down I want to continue to update the fics as soon as possible.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Right now I'm working on "An angel in his life" so I can also update it this week. Then, I hope to update "Give us a try" next week. Stay tuned!!  
> PLEASE, leave your comment!! Say your opinion, what you like, what you didn't like, your expectations... It's very important to me to know what you guys think!  
> So, enjoy the chapter and happy reading!!! :D
> 
> Big Thank you for my beta Carol (tdgal1 here in the ao3)!!!

It was around 8 pm when Oliver decided to call it a night and go home after a busy work day. Recently he’s been feeling more tired than ever. Being the CEO of Queen Consolidated was something that he was kind of obligated to do since his father had insisted for him to do it when he retired. Not seeing another way, Oliver took the chance, but he isn’t happy doing that. He doesn’t feel useful sometimes and this work doesn’t bring joy or a purpose in his life. It’s usually just stressful.

As soon as he got home his phone started ringing. _Tommy…_

“Hey, buddy! What’s up?”

“Hey, Ollie!! I was wondering if you were alive… I haven’t heard from you for days!”

“Tommy…”, Oliver said chuckling. Tommy was someone who helped him a lot the past couple of years. “Don’t worry. I’m alive. It’s just a lot of work… The company is draining me recently, especially this week. Many new projects to read for approving…”

“I believe it… Sometimes things get tough at the club but I don’t hide in a hole like you, Ollie! Today’s Friday and I bet you just left work! Am I right?”

“No, Tommy. But I just got home…”

“Ha! I knew it, Ollie! Come to Verdant to get some drinks with me! To relax a little!”

“I don’t know, Tommy… I’m very tired…”

“Come on, man! It’s FRIDAY!”

“Fine! Just give me some time to take a shower and eat something.”

“I give you time only to get ready. Let’s have dinner at the restaurant near here.”

“Ok. I’ll be there soon.”

Oliver took a shower and got dressed to meet Tommy. It was good to have someone to talk to after a long stressful week. Talking to his family is good but it’s not the same as your best friend. Tommy understands him better than his family sometimes and it was Tommy Oliver told the most about his period on the island. Tommy has this easy going way to deal with things and his humor makes Oliver laugh.

When Oliver arrived at the restaurant, Tommy was waiting for him. Seeing his friend make things a little better in his day.

“Hey, Ollie! Good that you came.” Tommy said standing up to hug his friend. “For a second I thought someone might call you for an urgent meeting at work.” he continued laughing.

“Very funny, Tommy! No work until Monday.” Oliver said sitting on the chair across from Tommy.

“Good to hear it at least. Man, you have been working nonstop for two years in that company! Why don’t you take some days off?  Go on holiday somewhere?”

“Tommy, I’ve been working hard there and you know why.  I hate that job, but that’s what I have to do.”

“Oliver, punishing yourself at work isn’t going to erase your past or make you feel better, happier… After all these stressful working days, do you really feel it was worth? Are you happy with that?”.

Before Oliver could answer, the waiter arrived to ask for their orders. At that moment Oliver started to think about what Tommy told him and he had an answer. After giving their orders, Oliver answered:

“You’re right…” Tommy looked him in the eyes and waited for him to continue. “I know that what I’m doing can’t erase what I did and who I was in the past, but that was the only way I saw to make my parents proud of me, for them have the son they deserve, because they always gave me everything I needed, they loved and supported me and all I did was disappoint them. People died in that accident, Tommy… being that rich playboy who didn’t care about anything just brought sadness and shame to my family. Now as the CEO of the company I can be the man my father always wanted me to be. They are satisfied.”

“Ollie… I understand what you mean. Did you forget I was in that with you? But I think what your parents really want for you it’s for you to be happy. Just looking at you I can see that you aren’t.   I’m sure they notice it too. You already are the son they deserve. They love you and it doesn’t matter if you are a crazy drunk guy or a CEO. You are wasting your life doing something that isn’t bringing you joy and satisfaction. You work from early in the morning to late at night almost all the days in the week, you’ve been stressed, we almost don’t go out, you don’t go out on dates… maybe it’s time to rethink some things, don’t you think?”

Oliver sat in silence, taking in all Tommy told him. He knew his friend was right. Since he escaped from that island and came back, he was broken. What happened to him during that time he was away and the stressful working days at the company made him tired… but not physically tired, he was emotionally tired. He doesn’t spend much time with his family and friends, he doesn’t do the things he enjoyed doing anymore, he doesn’t see a purpose in his life. He isn’t living. He just survived and still exists.

“I don’t know what to do…” were the words he could say at the moment. “Until now I was ok with my life, with the decisions I’ve made… but you’re right… I’m not happy. The truth is… sometimes I think I don’t deserve it.” he continued with a lump in his throat.

“Hey!” Tommy reached out to touch his friend’s shoulder. “The best way to make up for what we did wrong it's doing better now; it’s to make people happy instead of using them; it’s to give ourselves to others with good purpose;  it’s becoming the best version of ourselves and not punishing us for the wrong we did… and it means finding happiness too, sharing it with the others. Give yourself a chance, Ollie!”

“And how can I do that?”, he asked then sighed.

“Well, let’s start with losing yourself a little so you can remember the part of you that was not an idiot in the past! You were joyful, outgoing and a great friend. You always had a good heart, Ollie and it hasn’t changed…” Tommy took a deep breath and continue. “What do you think about taking two weeks off and going to the summer house for a holiday? We invite some friends and we can again do what we loved doing in the summer… So?”

Oliver stopped to consider his friend’s proposal.

“Ok. I think it’s a good idea. But it has to wait until after next week. I really have to finish the approvals of the project and talk to Walter to see if he can replace me for two weeks. Is that ok?”

“Great, Ollie!” his friend said with a big smile. “We can plan it for after next week. I will organize everything and tell you.”. Tommy was happy to finally see an opening in his friend for a change.

“Ok, Tommy.”, Oliver said chuckling.

“Well, after that, your next step should be finding a woman. You know, with your record from the past it’s hard to believe that you are like almost a monk! Come on, we need to fix that buddy.”

“Tommy, you know well why I stopped sleeping around and finding a woman almost every weekend. I’m tired of all of those women that are more interested in my money, body or surname. I haven’t found the one yet. And I've decided that once I find her, I won’t let her go easily and that you can be sure. But for now, I don’t want just a casual affair.”

“So let’s find this right woman! I’m sure it won’t be so difficult! There are hundreds of thousand of women in this city, I’m sure more than 50% you already slept with…”

“Tommy!”

“... but my point is among all these women I’m sure we’ll find one that isn’t crazy or just want you for those what you said!”

“Well, interesting you mention it because today something happened that I don’t remember ever happening to me…”

“What was that?”

“Today I had a coffee break around 5 pm and went to the coffee shop near the company. It was crowded and I didn’t notice someone coming in my direction, then a small blonde woman bumped into me and spilt her coffee on my shirt.”, he said remembering that interesting moment from earlier.

“Pfff! That’s what I call bad luck! I also don’t remember this happening with you either.”, Tommy said with laughter in his voice.

“No, Tommy. This part isn’t what I was talking about. After the accident I noticed she didn’t go back for another coffee, maybe she was in hurry or something like that and the shop was very crowded. I felt sorry for what happened and bought another coffee for her. Well, the strange part was that she didn’t accept the coffee and would not introduce herself to me. She just stood up and walked out.”

“What? I think she didn’t know who you are and thought you were one more douche bag.”

“No. She did know who I am.  I think that was the reason she ran away. You had to see her facial expression once she realized it was me…”, Oliver said chucking. “Really, it was strange to see a woman run away after she noticed she was talking to Oliver Queen…”

“Oh my God!” Tommy started to laugh out loud.

“Tommy, that’s not funny!”

“Ok…” his friend said trying to stop laughing. “And what is she like?”

“Beautiful…” Oliver said without a second thought, remembering that beautiful, stunning woman he met today.

“Hmmm…” Tommy said looking at his friend and noticing that woman had caught his attention somehow. “What else? I want details!”

“Why, Tommy? I’ll never see that girl again and she was definitely not interested. She made that pretty clear.”

“Well, but it seems that it wasn’t the same with you. I saw some sparkles in your eyes when you thought about her before you described her as ‘beautiful’!”.

Oliver stopped to think about what his friend had just said. The scene from earlier replayed in this mind and he couldn’t deny that something in that blonde woman got his attention.

“Are you thinking about her now?” his friend’s voice made Oliver come back to the present.

“I… uh… yeah… I just thought about what happened and now, thinking back and remembering her… I don’t know… There was just… something about her...”

“Hmm… and how did she look like than ‘beautiful’?”

“She is short, has blond hair, it was tied in a ponytail, she wears glasses and has very stunning blue eyes… and… very well shaped body…” he described “And also she babbled a little…” he said chucking remembering her word vomit “it seems like she has no filter…”

“Uh... Um… well, my friend, I think we already have the first candidate.”

“Candidate? For what?”

“To date you! Definitely, this one is one of the good ones. The first point she got when she refused a coffee from you after recognizing who you are…”

“Tommy! Are you against me?!”

“... Oliver, this girl has already shown you she isn’t interested in the famous bachelor Oliver Queen! That’s great! You’ve just said you didn't want a girl who just wanted your money or surname!”

“Yes, Tommy, but she also showed she is not interested in me. She didn’t even want to say her name for God sake! It was pretty clear to me the sign ‘stay away!’”.

“Oh my God, Oliver! We just need to show her who you are as a normal guy not what the media sold about you or your record from the past. I’m sure she will change her mind once we do it!”

“We? What do you mean by ‘we’?”

“You and me of course! You are a little rusty, Ollie. And I’m your best friend! I want the best for you, so she needs my approval!”

“Tommy, you are talking like I’m already going on a date with this girl! I’ve just met her by accident in a crowded coffee shop. The chances that I meet her again without knowing anything about her is almost zero!”

“Nothing it’s impossible for Tommy here. And if this girl is really for you, I’m sure we’ll find her again. I believe in destiny, my friend! It was not by accident you met her!”

“Tommy...” Oliver said laughing “I never thought you were such a romantic…”

“Pfff! It’s not being romantic, I’m being realistic! These are the facts! So are you in or not?”

“In what?”

“Giving this girl a try! If we don’t find her again or we see it’s not something worthwhile, we give up and move forward, ok?”

Oliver considered his friend for a few minutes. He had nothing to lose anyway… he could try. And he knows Tommy is the best friend, he would know how to help him and give some advice… And of course he was intrigued by that girl, so he decided.

“Fine. I’m in. But promise me to not make this a crazy game, ok? This girl caught my attention like never before. I’m intrigued and want to know more about her and to get to know her. For those reasons I accept your idea and help.”

“Awesome! I feel this is going to be great!” Tommy said very excitedly.

They continued the conversation during the dinner and Oliver went home feeling lighter and hopeful about the upcoming days.

***************************************************

 

Sunday arrived fast and Felicity was happy for one more Girls Sunday with Sara. On Saturday she got the great news from Sara that Caitlin had confirmed she would be at Oliver’s party. Today she woke up later than usual, did housework, then got ready to go out with Sara for shopping and lunch together. Usually their Girls Sunday is a day in, they watch movies, mani-pedi the nails, have girl talks… Nyssa also joins them, but because of her job she often travels and isn’t available every time. Just when it’s necessary they would go out for some outdoor activity, like today.

Felicity decided to wear a simple blue summer dress with white flats; she did her usual ponytail, put her glasses on and some makeup. Felicity prefers driving since Sara can be a crazy driver so today she is the driver.

She picked Sara up and they went straight to have lunch.

“You know, today I’m in the mood for Big Belly Burger. It’s Sunday after all…” Felicity said looking at the road.

“Every week you’re in the mood for BBB, Felicity. I don’t know how do you still have such a nice, fit body. Really!” Sara said chucking.

“Hey, I go to the gym 3 times a week!”

“Self-defence classes aren’t the same as a good workout section. Maybe it’s time for you to start other kinds of activity at the gym.”

“Do you think I’m getting fat? In fact, I feel like my butt is bigger recently...” Felicity said looking at Sara with a funny expression on her face that looked scared and worried at the same time.

“Of course not, Felicity! I just said that because you have been taking classes with Nyssa for years now that maybe it’s time to try something different.  It’s good to socialize.”

“Hmmm… Do you think so? Because I kinda like the classes with Nyssa and you may think differently but that it’s a good work out to me! I still get bruises every week!”

“It’s just a suggestion, Felicity. Sometimes doing the same things for too long makes you be in a rut. Challenges make you stronger, learn more things…”

“I’ll think about it.”, Felicity said smiling and shaking her head.

This time Felicity won and they went to BBB for lunch.

“So…” Felicity started the conversation after they ordered. “Yesterday I got an email from my supervisor saying that my vacation it’s scheduled for next month. I thought about if I should really take it or ask for the money instead. I really need extra money…”

“No way you’re going to sell your vacation days, Smoak!! Not again! We can plan a trip and you can also go visit your mom!”

“I haven’t much money to spend on a trip, Sara and two weeks, there is no chance! I’m still paying for my car. And do you have days off to travel?”

“Well, I was already thinking about asking for it at the gym. They are selling it and I don’t know who is going to be the new owner, so better enjoy while I know the people who manage things there now before it’s too late and some dictator takes over.”

“I didn’t know the gym was for sale…” Felicity said frowning confused.

“Yeah… I got the news last week. Slade has many debts to pay and selling the gym was the only option for him…”

“Has he found someone yet?”

“No… That’s the worse part… He told me that if in two months he doesn’t find a person to buy it, he’s going to close the gym.” Sara said looking disappointed.

“Ohh… that’s not really good. But I’m sure he’s going to find a person. Let's be positive, ok?” Felicity said touching her friend’s arm.

The food arrived and they continued. “I really hope so. I love my job there” Sara said.

“I know... “

“Anyway, the topic was your vacation. So, we can go to Vegas, visit your mom for some days than when we come back we can go to some summer program. It would be great!! We can even go to Central City to visit Caitlin too!!”

“Hmmmm… I don’t know Sara. I’m not really interested in going back to Vegas. But I have to admit it would be good to visit my mom. I haven’t  talked to her recently…” Felicity stopped talking and made a thoughtful face. “In fact, I couldn’t reach her recently. She didn’t answer my calls nor returned them. This is really strange…”

“So that’s one more reason for we to go. We don’t need to stay there for long.”

“You’re right Sara. Maybe it’s a good idea. I also need a break from work. My supervisor is killing me with his silliness.” she said chucking.

“Well, then after the party next weekend, I’m going to book our flights and organize a very good vacation for my best friend!” Sara said with excitement.

“Fine, Sara!” Felicity said smiling. “After all, you are much better at theses things. I trust you.”

After lunch, the friends went shopping to find nice dresses to go to the party.

“Are you sure gold is a good color for a dress, Sara? I’m feeling like Britney Spears in one of her 90’s video clips…” Felicity said looking at herself in the fitting room’s mirror.

“Felicity!” Sara said laughing. “Britney Spears? really? Don’t be ridiculous!! You look great in this dress! This is the best of all we’ve looked at! You have to buy it!”

“Are you sure? Do I really look good in it?”

“Of course! Trust me. I think Ollie is going to have a heart attack after seeing you in that dress!” Sara said laughing.

“Sara!! I don’t want to impress Queen! Much less give him a heart attack!”, she said glaring at her friend.

“It was just a joke, Felicity! But you really should buy this one! And we’ve been in almost every shop in this city and you didn’t like any! I think it’s time to choose!”

“Fine! I’ll take this one. But just because I’m tired and with no more patience to try on dresses! It’s not my fault all of those shops didn’t have cheap nice dresses!”

It was around 7 pm when they arrived at Felicity’s flat.

“Wow! It was really tiring! My feet hurt!” Felicity said taking off her shoes.

“Yeah, it really was. Getting the dresses for the party made it a successful Girl Sunday. - Sara said smiling and dropping on the sofa. “Pizza for dinner?”

“Great! Can you order it while I go shower, ok?” Felicity said walking to her room.

“Okay! The same, right? And it’s  your turn to pay!”

“Fine!!”

Before Sara start dialling the pizzeria number, someone called her. _Tommy…_

“Hey, Tommy! What’s up?”

“Hey, Sara! Everything is ok for next Saturday, right?”

“Sure! Can I bring two friends to the party?”

“Of course! Is your sister going?”

“Well, I haven’t invited her yet…”

“Why not? She is our friend too.”

“I know… Today I’ll talk to her, but are you sure it is a good idea to invite her to Ollie’s party?

“Ok… Look, I also wanted to ask you something. Do you remember that summer house we used to go to when we were younger?

“Gee, Tommy. You talk like we are 50 years old now! It was not so long ago!”

“Ok, Sara! You are right!” Tommy answered chucking. “So, I remember that the family who rents the house is close to your father, could you get their contact number?”

“Sure. I’ll ask my father. Just out of curiosity, why do you need it?”

“Well, I’m thinking about renting it for one week or two during the summer season.”

“Wow! That’s great! They have the best programs for summer!”

“Yeah! It has been years since we spent some time there, so I decided we need to go. Of course you, Nyssa and Laurel are invited already. I’m not sure you can go due to the work, but I’m hoping it is possible. I convinced Ollie to take two weeks off to go on holiday and I thought the best option would be the summer house…”

“That’s great, Tommy! It’s really a good idea… just one question: how did you convince Oliver to do it??”

“Well… you know I have my ways…”

“Of course you do…” Sara said laughing. “Well, in fact, I was looking for a place to go on vacation for a short time. I’m also going to take some time off and I was planning some things with my friend… can I bring her too? She really needs a place and activities and the summer house sounds perfect! In fact, can I take another friend also?”

“Of course! Especially if it women!”

“Tommy! One of them is, but the other one has a fiancé and I wanted to invite him with her.”

“Hmm, ok. And this other friend is single?”

“Yes, but she is not for you, Tommy!”

“Ouch! I am a very good catch, you know?!”

“Sure… so I’m going to talk to my father to get the phone number and I call you when I have it, ok?”

“Awesome! Just hurry up because I know many groups look for this place in summer. So it would be good to rent it before the season starts!”

“Yeah! sure. I’ll call dad today. I’m already excited for that too! Thank you, Tommy.”

“No, I thank you! This summer is going to be great. I’m sure!”

“Sara?! Have you ordered the pizza?!” Felicity shouted from her room.

“Not yet! Going to now!” Sara answered back.

“Who is that? Nyssa?”

“No, sorry, Tommy. I’m at my friend’s house. As soon as I get the number, I’ll let you know, ok?”

“Yeah, sure! Have a pleasant evening, Sara.”

“You too, bye!”

“Who was that?” Felicity said when she got into the living room.

“Tommy. He needed a favor and asked about the party.”

“I see.. what about the pizza?”

“Calm down, Smoak! I’m calling now!” Sara said dialling the number.

During their dinner, Sara started the conversation.

“You know, I already have a new plan for our vacation.”

“Really? What is that?” Felicity asked curiously.

“Surprise!” when Felicity opened her mouth to speak, Sara continued. “And I know you hate surprises, but you’re going to have to trust me on that! Please!”

“Fine.”, Felicity said after letting out a breath. “I just hope you don’t take me to the jungle or expensive places! This month I want to finish paying my car finally. So I can’t spend too much money, so I can pay it all.”

“I promise I won’t! It is going to be great. You’ll see.”

“Humm… Ok, I hope so. I trust you.”

The friends finished their Girls Sunday with mint chocolate chips ice cream, laughing and more talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter and keep in touch!! @rhkac


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I'm working on the next update already! Probably early next week!  
> Thank you very much for your comments and the feed back! PLEASE, continue it! leave your comment, say your opinion! It means a lot!!

Chapter 5

 

Monday arrived and Oliver was looking for 5 pm so he could go to the coffee shop and see if he could meet that woman again. Even though Tommy’s idea seemed silly, he decided to try and see if destiny will help him to find her again.

But time was playing with him today as well as his work. It feels like ages since he arrived at work and now as he looks at his watch, he sees it’s 3 pm. Because of the two weeks holiday he was going to take after next week, there was a lot of work to do, but lucky him, Walter agreed  to replace him for those days. Just today he already had three meetings, a lot of projects to finish reading for approval, and he was already tired.

Yesterday, nightmares didn’t let him sleep. Of course he was used to it by now, but after been back for two years he thought they would become less frequent or stop. However when he was stressed, tired, or worried about something the nightmares come with full force. Recently he wasn’t at peace and after the talk with Tommy he was afraid of what would happen if he let go and tried to change. Deep inside him he was terrified of what would happen. Does he really deserve a chance? Can he be happy? He doesn’t know. But he promised  his friend he will try, so he’ll keep his word, but turmoil was messing with him.

A voice at his office door broke his thoughts.  “I’m sorry Mr. Queen, Miss Lance is here to see you.  She told me she talked to you about her visit, but I didn’t see any appointment for her in your schedule so I came to ask you before let her in.” his assistant said with an apologetic look.

 “Miss Lance? Which one of them?” he said confused because he didn’t remember talking  with Sara or Laurel  or arranging for a meeting here today.

 “Miss Laurel Lance, Sir.”

 Oliver took a deep breath already feeling a headache coming. What can he do? Tell  his assistant that he can’t see anyone now because of work and get rid of Laurel or face the problem and deal with her once and for all. _Better not delay the problem_ he thought.

“Tell her to come in Mary, but that I just have 5 minutes for her.”

 “Ok, sir.”

  _God I already think I’m paying for all my sins with so many problems to deal... Especially with Laurel._

 “Ollie!” Laurel said.  Seeing the big smile on her face, he already knows that means Problem. He didn’t bother to stand up.

 “Laurel, now it’s not a good time.  I didn’t agree or even talk to you about  coming into  my office today, so please say what you want because I have a lot of work to do.” he said trying to not sound so rude.

 “Oh, come on Oliver you’ve been working non- stop!  I just came to rescue you for a little bit. You could take a break and we can have a coffee, talk a little….” she said moving closer to his desk leaning on it to get closer to him.

 “I appreciate your offer, Laurel but I don’t need you to rescue me from anything. Especially from my work, so if you came here just for that you wasted your time.” he was already fed up with all of this bullshit with Laurel who couldn’t understand he doesn’t want anything with her especially a date.

 “You don’t need to be rude Ollie. I’m just trying to help you. I see you’re stressed and you look like you haven’t slept in ages, so why not accept my invitation and just go out a little? I promise it’s nothing more than that.” She said almost begging. If Oliver didn’t know better he would fall for that talk, but of course he knew better.

 “I’m really sorry, Laurel but I can’t leave work now. I have things to deal with, so if you excuse me. I need to get back to work.”

 “Okay then…” she said letting out a chuckle “but don’t think I will give up Ollie. You may be blind now, but once you give me a chance to prove to you, you’ll see I can make you the happiest man on Earth.” then she walked away.

  _And here I thought that today couldn’t go worse…_

 

***

  
Finally it was five to five.  Since he arrived early to finish up by five Oliver was getting ready to leave. He was ready to go to the coffee shop and move forward with his plans. Picking up the projects he analysed and other paperwork, then getting up from his chair,  he walked out of his office.

 “Mary, I’m done for today. Please, give these files to Curtis and say to him I already checked all and approved some. Also, confirm the meeting with Walter tomorrow. You can go home as soon as you are done.” he said to his assistant.

“Of course, Mr. Queen. Have a good evening.”

 

***

 

The coffee shop looked the same as Friday: crowded. As soon as Oliver got inside he started looking for blond hair in a ponytail. He looked everywhere his eyes could reach and didn’t see any sign of her. He decided then to stay in line and order a coffee while he continued to look around.

Five minutes became fifteen, then half an hour, then forty five minutes and no sign of her. He was sitting turned to the entrance but  she never came. Oliver was already frustrated, but what did he expect? His chance was one in one million. Maybe she doesn’t come here often or just decided to not have a coffee today at 5pm. Maybe she came at lunchtime or at any other hour of the day.

  _At least I tried_ he thought letting out a breath. He was here for one hour and he was not going to stay here looking silly any longer. Just at he was standing up, his phone started ringing. _Tommy._

“Hey, Tommy!”

“So? How did it go? Did you see her? Wait! Am I interrupting something? Are you with her now?”

“Hey, hey, Tommy! Calm down. The answers to all your questions are no.” Oliver said with a disappointed voice.

“Really?! Oh man! I was hoping good news. But don’t worry maybe your chances will be better tomorrow!”

“I don’t know… We both know it was a shot in the dark. I don’t know anything about her. There are thousands of people in this city and hundreds of coffee shops. My chances of seeing her again are slight.”

“Don’t give up so easily Queen! You’ll see her again! I know it!”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well, let’s say I have a sixth sense...”  his friend said with a laughter in his voice.

“Merlyn, who thought you’d be so feminine…” he said laughing

“Believe me my friend! I’ll be the best man in your wedding and I’ll tell everybody this story.” Tommy said chuckling.

“Tommy, don’t exaggerate!” Oliver said laughing “But I’ll come back tomorrow and try my luck once again.”

“That’s it bro!! Don’t give up so easily!”

 

***

 

Oliver went back to the coffee shop so often he was already feeling like a creep. Tommy also insisted on him going and suggested going in different hours. Today is already Friday again and he is leaving the coffee shop at 7 pm. He thought that maybe today he would see her since they meet last Friday. But how wrong he was… His hope faded and he now headed back home feeling down. He was really looking for seeing her again, getting to know her… He couldn’t get her off of his mind…

Well, better go to the gym and blow off some steam working out, Oliver thought when he got home. So he changed clothes and headed to the gym.

 

****

  
“God!! Finally today is Friday. This week was hell! This idea to take two week off brought me a lot of work. I didn’t even have time to go across the street for my holy 5pm coffee! I’m so tired I could sleep for two days…” Felicity said to Sara on the phone while walking back to her car in the parking lot.

“Do not even think about canceling tomorrow evening, Smoak!!” Sara said already sensing her friend wanted an excuse to cancel their plan for tomorrow night.

“Sara… I worked like a slave for the past five days! I don’t know how I was able to leave at 7 pm today! All I would like to do is to fall on my bed and not get up until Monday!”

“Felicity, go home, have a nice warm bath, relax, watch your series and sleep until tomorrow evening if you want but be ready tomorrow at 9 pm for the party!”

“Fine!” Felicity said exhaling loudly. “Be at my place around 8 pm tomorrow so we can get ready tomorrow?”

“Sure!! I can’t wait for that!”

 

***

 

Oliver was running on the treadmill after his workout, before getting ready for a shower and go home, when he heard someone talking next to him.

“Long time no see Queen!” Oliver turned his head to see his friend Slade Wilson.

“Hey, Slade! How’re you doing? Yeah, man... These past days were hard at work and I didn’t have time to come here.”

“I believe… Running a company is quite hard…” Slade said with a sad look in his eyes.

Oliver stopped the treadmill and walked next to his friend after noticing something strange with Slade.

“You’re talking like your days haven’t been better than mine… Problems here at the gym?”

“Well, yeah… I need to find someone to buy the gym. I’m going through some personal problems and I need a good amount of money, so I put the gym for sale. I can’t keep going with it open any longer, so if I don’t find a buyer in one month I’m going to close the gym for good. I love it here, man, you know it better than anybody, but there are more important things for me now…”

“Oh… I’m... so sorry… Do you mind if I ask what is the matter?” Oliver asked a little concerned about his friend.

“You know… Shado is going through a health problem and we already wasted all our money… The money from the gym hasn’t been enough and we need a big amount for the final treatment. The only and best way I see is to sell the gym.” Slade said sadly.

“I’m… Wow… I didn’t know about it… I’m really sorry. Is there any way I can help? You know I run a company, I can help you out with some money if you need…”

“No, no, no!” Slade cut him off “I don’t want to borrow any money. I appreciate your offer but if you want to help, see if you can find someone interested in buying the gym, ok?” Slade said patting on his friend’s shoulder.

Oliver stopped a little to think how he could help. He didn’t want the gym to be closed and he wanted to help his friend. He knows how much Slade loves his wife and Shado is a really great person. He remembers Tommy talking  to him about changes and trying to be happy and made a decision.  Oliver called to Slade who had  already turned to leave,

“Hey, Slade! Wait! I think I know how I can help you.”

 

***

 

“So? What do you think?” Oliver said talking with Tommy at the phone after explaining his idea to his friend.

“Ollie, I think it’s great! You are already successful in business and you love that gym. You have to try and find what you really want to do and be happy doing it. We have the Verdant but we both know it’s not interesting to you. Proof of that is you hardly go there and I’m managing it since we opened it. So try it and see where this goes. You’ll also be helping our buddy Wilson.”

“Thank you, Tommy. I decided to buy the gym after remembering our talk. I’m excited about it and I can open other activities at the gym that I can really enjoy. Can I count on you in that?”

“Of course, bro!! We’re together in it!” Tommy said with excitement in his voice and it brought confidence to Oliver. “I’m very proud of you Oliver!”

“Thank you Tommy. For everything.”

 

***

 

Saturday arrived and Tommy was excited for the surprise party for Oliver. Everything was ready and he just needed to bring his friend to Verdant on time.

“Happy birthday my friend!” Tommy greeted Oliver as soon as he answered the phone.

“My God, Tommy!  All I needed was to be woken up with the remainder I’m older today!” Oliver answered with his raspy morning voice almost growling at Tommy.

“Come on Oliver, we both know we just get more sexy and experienced!” his friend said with laughter.

“Did you just wake me up for this?”

“Of course not! You have to promise that we’ll have a drink today to celebrate and, before you protest,  we also have to celebrate your new business! Please, Ollie! Just a drink!”

“You know I don’t like to celebrate my birthday recently, Tommy…”

“I know, but since you are in the path of changes you can make  an exception for that too and we are going to celebrate your new gym! Come on, man!”

“Fine, Tommy! What time do I meet you there?”

 “Awesome! 9 is good?”

 “Ok, see you there later. And please, no surprise strippers this time!” he said remembering last year.

 “Of course not!” Tommy replied laughing. “I promise!”

 “Ok. See you.”

 “See you.”

 

***

  
Sara arrived at Felicity’s apartment ten minutes before eight. She knew her friend might find reasons to cancel and she decided to have extra ten minutes to try to talk her out of any excuse so they could head to Oliver’s party.

 “Sara! You’re early!”

“I decided to come early and make sure you hadn’t escaped. Just in case…” Sara said shrugging.

“I was not going to escape, Sara.” Felicity said laughing. “I gave you my word I’m going with you. I keep my promises. So, let’s go to the production.”

“Yes! I can’t wait to see you in that dress!” Sara said bumping on Felicity’s hip.

“Behave, Sara! I don’t want problems with Nyssa! She could kill me just with a punch I think.” she said giggling.

“Of course not! She wouldn’t kill you! Come on, let’s get started!”

“Caitlin called me a few minutes ago. She said she is going to get here around nine so we can go together. She couldn’t leave Central City earlier so she could get ready here. We can go as soon as she arrives, ok?”

“Yeah, I came by taxi anyway. Since you don’t drink I thought we can go in your car.”

 Around 9 pm they were both ready and waiting for Caitlin.

 

***

  
At around 9 pm at Verdant, Tommy was checking the last details with Thea before Oliver arrived. The club was already open for the ground floor and there were  some people there.

“I’m so happy we finally could have a party for Ollie! He deserves it! He’s been working like a slave in that company!” Thea said to Tommy.

“Yeah, I’m happy he’s coming. At least he promised me he would…”

“He’ll come. Did you invite someone to come?”

“Sara is coming with two friends and I also invited Laurel…”

“What?! Why did you invite her? You know she is a pain in the ass for Ollie!”

“I know, Thea, but she is our friend too! Sooner or later she would know about it then she would not leave us alone for not inviting her! Better safe than sorry!”

“Oh my God! But you’re right. I just hope she doesn’t cause any problem and ruin this party!”

“I hope so too. Is Roy coming?”

“Yeah, he’ll be here soon. He’ll bring some friends and I invited some too. And look who arrived.” Thea said and Tommy turned to see Diggle, Lyla and Laurel walking to them.

“Dig, Lyla, Laurel! Good you arrived!” Tommy said shaking John’s hand and kissing Lyla and Laurel.

“Thank you for the invitation! Where’s the birthday guy?” Diggle said.

“He’ll be here soon! You can go and get a drink, feel free!” Tommy said and walked to the other people who just arrived.

John Diggle became one of Oliver’s best friend after he started to work Oliver’s security.

The VIP area was now filled with most of the people they had invited and Tommy was waiting for Oliver, Sara and  her friends. Just then, Tommy got the sign from the security guy and saw Oliver enter the club heading to the bar. Tommy told Thea Oliver had arrived and asked her to warn the people, then he went down to the bar to meet his friend.

“Happy birthday again, my friend!” Tommy said hugging Oliver.

“Thank you, Tommy!”

“I thought you weren’t coming!”

“Here I am! Sorry I’m a little late. Before coming here I went to see my parents at the mansion. My mom called me asking to see me today to wish me a happy birthday and invited me to lunch with the  family tomorrow. You’re also invited.”

“I’ll be there! Let’s go up to the VIP area for more privacy.”

Tommy and Oliver headed to the VIP area and were greeted by a “Happy Birthday, Oliver!” from everybody in the room. Oliver really looked surprised and smiled at his friend shaking his head.

“I knew you were up to something, Merlyn!” Oliver said to his friend. “Good I don’t see any strippers so far!” Both of them laughed and soon Oliver started to get hugs and good wishes. 

After talking to the people, Oliver, Tommy, Thea and Roy sat together and talked.  

“Where’s Sara and Nyssa? Did you invite them?” Oliver asked Tommy.

“She was supposed to be here by now, she said she was coming with two friends, but Nyssa is out of town.”

“Oh, ok. I just wanted to share the news about the gym with her.” Right at that moment, they heard her voice.

“Where’s the birthday guy?!” Oliver turned to see Sara walking towards them with two girls right behind her. Oliver stood up from his seat to greet her.

“Sara! I’ve just asked about you!” He said giving her a hug.

“I’m sorry I was not here for the big surprise. We’re a little late because we were waiting a friend to arrive from Central City. Sara turned and motioned to her friends to come closer. Oliver first saw a tall slim woman with brown hair.

“This is my friend Caitlin Snow! Thanks to her we were late.” Sara said with a grin on her face.

“I’m sorry Sara! I apologized already!” Caitlin said to Sara then turned to Oliver! “Happy birthday, Oliver! It’s nice to meet you!” she said offering her hand.

“Thank you! It’s nice to meet you too!” Oliver answered shaking her hand.

“And this is my other friend, Felicity Smoak!” Sara said calling  attention to the other girl behind them. Caitlin turned away from Oliver allowing him to see a very pretty face that he thought he would never see again. She looked different from when they met at the coffee shop, but that delicate face, deep blue eyes, pink lips and gold hair were unmistakable. At that moment he felt like the air was taken away from him and he just stared at her. She had her hair down in perfect waves, light make up but a deep pink lipstick and was wearing a gold dress that fitted perfectly on her body.

“Hi! Nice to meet you Mr. Queen! And... Happy birthday!” she said looking a little nervous and shy, stretching her hand for him to shake it. She acted like they were meeting for the first time, so he went with that.

“Hi, Felicity! Thank you. And please, call me Oliver.” he answered taking her hand in his, feeling her delicate skin and looking deep in her eyes. Just when she tried to pull back her hand he noticed that he was still holding it and let it go.

“Well, now that everybody already knows everybody, let’s get a drink!” Sara said making him take his eyes off of Felicity.

“All of you can come to our table over there.” Oliver said.

“Great! You guys can go with Oliver while I pick up some drinks.” Sara said then headed to the bar.

“Ok, lead the way Oliver.” Caitlin said.

“This way.” Oliver motioned behind him and looked at Felicity again waiting for them go first. Then they walked back to the table.

“Hey guys, these are Sara’s friends: Caitlin and Felicity. They are joining us.  Sara went to pick up some drinks.” Oliver said and everybody who was at the table stood up to greet them. Just when everybody sat down, Sara arrived with a waitress.

“Hi everybody! I’m sorry we were late.” she greeted her friends and put a cocktail in front of Felicity, a glass of Champagne in front of Caitlin and got a beer before sitting down next to her friends.

 

Oliver purposely took a seat in front of Felicity and noticed her shifting uncomfortably on her seat noticing his stare. Tommy broke the silence starting a conversation.

“Well, tell us a little about you Caitlin and Felicity since only Sara knows you guys. Where were you keeping them, Sara?”

“I’m a doctor in Central City. We know each other since college and became best friends since then. We always keep in touch even living far from each other.”

“Very nice! I’ve heard about you. It’s good to put a face to the name now.” Tommy said. After that everybody was in silence looking expectantly at Felicity.

“Oh… I think now is my turn, right? After Caitlin talked about her I mean…” Felicity cleared her throat and continued. “and since she told you just little about her, I’ll be brief too. Who wants to know about all my life at a first meeting, right?” she chuckled nervously then took a deep breath and continued. “I mean… I’m Felicity Smoak, but you’re all already know… I work in the IT department at the Merlyn Global. I’ve been friends with Sara and Caitlin since college too but I’m from Vegas.”  

“Seriously?! I can’t believe you work for my father!” Tommy said surprised.

“Yeah, me neither…” Felicity muttered. She really doesn’t like Malcolm Merlyn. He’s a very arrogant guy who thinks the world is his.

Everybody around the table laughed.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to talk bad about the company or your father! Please, don’t fire me!” Felicity said a little nervous.

“Don’t worry about it! Everybody here knows he’s a jerk!” Tommy said laughing.

“No more talk about the big jerk Merlyn, guys! Today is a happy day and we have to celebrate!” Sara said lifting her drink and standing up from her seat. “Let’s go dance!”. Everybody stood up but Felicity pulled Sara aside to talk to her.

“I think I’m going to stay here.” she said to Sara, then turned to Caitlin. “Cait, please, stay with me?” she asked with pleading eyes.

“Ok, Licy. We talk a little then we go join them, ok?”

“Fine.”

“You two are not fun!” Sara said before turning to leave. “I will wait for you in fifteen minutes!”

Oliver had stood up but made no move to follow his friends. Instead, he looked at Felicity for a long time before he walked to the bar not far from their table.

Caitlin and Felicity walked to the railing looking down to see the dance floor and both of them laughed.

“I love this energy Sara has.” Caitlin said.

“Yeah… me too.”

“I hope you know that if you aren’t down there in fifteen minutes she will come for us.”

“I know… I like dancing, but mainly when I’m alone at home, not in front of so many people and not when any crazy drunk can make a move on us.”

“Sara would kick his ass, that’s for sure. Don’t worry Licy!” Caitlin said chuckling.

“I don’t…” Felicity let out a deep breath. “I think I’m just a little tired… Work has been tough… And you know I don’t like these kind of parties…”

“Just try to enjoy and relax a little. It’s not so bad up here.” at that moment Caitlin’s phone started ringing. “I’m sorry, it’s Ronnie. I need to take this. I’ll go quickly to find a quiet place to talk and I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t worry Cait. Go there. Tell him I said hi and send a hug.”

“Ok. I’ll be right back.” Caitlin left and Felicity turned to lean on the railing watching the people enjoying themselves. Suddenly a deep voice came from behind her.

“I thought I’d never have the chance to talk to you again... properly.”

Felicity tensed a little but turned her face to look at him at all his glory. He was wearing a navy blue suit and a white shirt without a tie with some buttons open. He had a sexy grin on his face and came to stand right next to her leaning on the railing.

 _Wait! Did I just think the word ‘sexy’ related to him? What is wrong with you Felicity?! Get a hold on yourself. You are not supposed to fall for his charms! Even though he is hot as hell!! And this close I can smell his cologne which is unfairly intoxicating._ She tried to calm down the rumble in her mind and get a hold on herself to finally try to say something to him, who was  looking at her intensely while waiting for an answer.

“And why is that?” she said trying not to sound nervous.

“Well, last time we met you ran away so fast that I couldn’t understand what happened. I didn’t even get the chance to know your name...”.

“Well, I don’t go around saying my name to people I bump into.” she said not daring to look at him.

“Why did you run away from me?” This time she turned to look at him.

“I didn’t run away” she hurried to say. “I just... really needed to go home.”

“Really?” he said incredulously.

“Yes. I needed to go to meet Sara. I didn’t want to be late. And you know what? I don’t own you any explanation.”

“Well, to be fair you ruined my shirt, then refused to accept a coffee as a kind gesture and then ran away…”

“Well, I remember saying I was sorry!”

“Ok… Can we start over? I didn’t want to scare you away. I’m sorry if I caused you to feel like it was an unpleasant situation.” Oliver said trying to find a way to break that defensive barrier she was building between them.

“Look Oliver, I want to make one thing very clear. I’m not interested in getting closer to you or being friendly with you. I think the best thing for us is to be far away from each other for both of our sakes. I’m not the kind of girl that plays your games and you are not the kind of guy I want to be involved with.” she said than turned to walk away from him once again. But he wasn’t letting this happen again.

“Wait! Felicity!” he said holding on her arm lightly. “I’m not the kind of guy you think I am and I’m not trying to play any games with you. I just wanted to get to know you better…”

Felicity was in silence just looking at him.

“Ollie! Here you are! I was looking for you!” Laurel said coming to his side and holding his arm. “Let’s go dance!”.

“Laurel, I don’t want to dance.” Oliver said annoyed that she had broken a moment with Felicity where she may give him a chance to talk.

“You should probably go to enjoy your party.” Felicity said calling Laurel’s attention to her.

“Felicity, dear! I wasn’t expecting you here! After all, I thought you never leave your computers!” Laurel said laughing.

Felicity shook her head and sighed, not willing to deal with Laurel. She just turned and left.

“Wait, Felicity!” Oliver tried to go after her but Laurel continued to hold his arm pulling him back.

“Come on, Ollie! I asked you first!”

Oliver took a deep breath and turned furiously at Laurel. “I said I won’t dance with you! Can you just leave me alone? I don’t want anything with you! I thought I was pretty clear about that already!”

“Oliver, if you would just give us a chance I could show you how much happy I can make you! I love you!”

“No, Laurel! You don’t love me! And if you really want to make me happy.  LEAVE ME ALONE!”. Oliver then turned and went down to try to find Felicity again.

He spotted her by the bar talking with Caitlin and Sara. She was so beautiful he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, but decided not to approach her.  He was afraid that he would scare her off.

“What are you doing here rooted like a tree, Ollie?!” Tommy said standing next to him.

“It’s her Tommy.” Oliver said not moving.

“Her? Who? What are you talking about?”

“Felicity. She is the girl I met at the coffee shop.”

“What?! Are you sure? Is it serious?” Tommy asked very excitedly.

“Yeah… I’m sure and serious.” Oliver said turning to look at his friend. “And she is still not interested.”

“Did you talk to her?”

“Yes. I tried to explain I’m not the guy she thinks I am... then Laurel interrupted us and she ran away again.” he said sighing.

“Well, I think talking will not really help you my friend. She seems like a kind of girl that takes a long time to get closer to. We’ll have to change our tactic.” Tommy said tapping his friend’s shoulder.

“We? What are you talking about Tommy?”

“Hey, did you forget we are together in it? And once again I proved to you my sense was right. You met her again! It’s a sign! We can’t give it up so easily now! You already know her name, where she works and she is Sara’s friend! That is something! I think she really won’t change her opinion about you just with talking. You’ll have to show her with your actions who you really are!”

“And how can I do it if she doesn’t even want to be close to me?” Oliver said exasperatedly.

“I know exactly how you can do it…” Tommy said with a big smile. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!! Thank you for the comments, the positive feedback and the kudos!  
> Here it's the next chapter! I tried not to take too long to update it. I'll try to update it every week, but I don't know in which day.  
> So... I hope you enjoy it!  
> Leave your COMMENT, PLEASE! It's very important to me to know from you guys what you are thinking, if you like it, if not...

**Chapter 6**

 

“And what exactly do you have in mind?” Oliver said looking expectantly at his friend.

 

“You’ll have to trust me in this one, my friend!” Tommy said then left after tapping his friend’s shoulder.

 

Oliver shaked his head then chuckled. Of course he trusts his friend. The problem is that Tommy ‘tactics’, like he uses to say, sometimes turns out to be a disaster. He then went to the bar to talk to Sara.

 

“Hey, Sara. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

“Sure!” Sara answered smiling at him then turned to her friends. Oliver noticed the way Felicity tried to avoid looking at him. “I’ll be back soon, girls!”

 

“So? What’s up?” Sara said excitedly after they sat on a booth at the bar.

 

“Well, I just wanted to share with you good news. I think you already know Slade is selling the gym…”

 

“Yeah, I know.” she interrupted him. “He talked to some people there already. But I think it’s not good news, Ollie.” she said sounding a little disappointed.

 

“You didn’t wait me to finish it!” Oliver said chuckling. “I spoke with him yesterday and he told me what was going on. I wanted to help him and I found a way to do it.”

 

“Really? And what is that?” Sara asked expectantly.

 

“I’ll buy the gym.” he said smiling. “I have been thinking about making some changes  in my life and decided to try and do what I think will make me happy….” he took a deep breath and continued. “Then I decided to buy the gym, manage it, make some changes there and help Slade simultaneously. So? What do you think?”.

 

“It’s great Ollie! I’m very happy with the news! I have no doubt you’ll do a good job there and nobody will have to lose their jobs! And of course Slade will get the money he needs!” Sara said happily. “Wow! I’m… I don’t know what to say… You’re really changed Oliver! I’m very proud of you. You are a great guy with the same good heart I’ve always known you had.”

 

“Too bad other people don’t think the same…” he said glancing quickly to where Felicity was with Caitlin. “But I’m not doing this so people think I’m the savior or the best guy. I’m doing that because I think it’s right thing to do and because I want to do it to myself. I need it. I’m not happy doing what I’m doing in Queen Consolidated.”

 

Sara was in silence just looking at him. It didn’t escape her attention the glance he gave to where she knew Felicity was.

 

“You know what, Ollie? I think you’re right. You should really go for what will make you happy. I know it hasn’t had been easy what you went through after the accident. You were like a lost soul when you came back and I know how hard you fought to forget the past and move on. I also know it’s a long process... but you already have the most important aspect -willingness. The willingness to give yourself a chance to be happy and try to find healing for your soul.”

 

“I don’t know if there is healing for my soul, Sara…” Oliver said sadly.

 

“You don’t know it. I believe there is healing for everything. But I also know it’s not a simple  or easy process. Just don’t give it up trying.” she paused for a moment and chucked. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at her.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Oliver said after returning his gaze at Sara.

 

“You know what I’m talking about! And you have my approval, although I think you’ve already seen the great wall.” she said grinning at him.

 

“Sara…”

 

“I know you both met at the coffee shop. She told me everything. She’s my best friend. I know everything. But you chose a really hard one to break Mr. Queen.”. she said giggling.

 

“So you already know she’s not interested and won’t give me a chance…”.

 

“Yeah… I’ve known her since we started college. We clicked really fast.” she said smiling then she turned serious. “Her last year in the college wasn’t easy. She faced some really serious situations. Because of that and some other things, she build really strong walls around her so she could protect herself… Just recently she started coming back to herself. Some barriers are down… But the one about guys… well… that one is the strongest, I think. It won’t be very easy to break.” she said looking at him. “I have been trying to help her out, but like I told you, healing is a slow process. She needs time and reinforcement.” she finished with a small smile and a piercing gaze at him.

 

“What happened?” Oliver asked sounding curious and intrigued.

 

“Well, I think I already told too much. It’s not my life to tell. One day, when she is ready, she’ll tell you.”

 

“Tell me?” he laughed sarcastically. “She didn’t even want to tell me her name when we first met. What makes you think she will tell me about her problems from the past?”.

 

“I think you are exactly the right person for her. She doesn’t see it yet because she is  hardheaded.  But I know it. I knew since the day she told me about your meeting at the coffee shop.”

 

“You sound like Tommy…”

 

“Really?” she said laughing. “Well, I don’t know what he said to you but… You shouldn’t give it up. I know she may be not so easy, but I’m sure you’re the right person to open up her heart. Just go slowly. And… I’m willing to help make it happen.”. she then turned serious and continued. “Just promise one thing. Do not ever! Ever! Break her heart! I don’t want to see my friend suffer ever again neither want to go to jail for murdering you!”

 

“Firstly, I’d never make her suffer or break her heart. Secondly, you aren’t able to kill me, Sara.”.

 

“Well, let’s hope no murder is needed in this case.” she said grinning. “But keep what I said in mind. Now, tell me your intentions with my friend.”

 

Oliver let out a breath and smiled nervously.

 

“I don’t know how to explain to you what happened. She bumped into me and… I was intrigued by her. A woman has never caught my attention like she did. I wanted to get to know her better, but I didn’t get the chance… Today I tried to talk to her again, but she shut me out.”

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll have your chance to prove her wrong about what she thinks about you. And I’m going to help you out. Trust me!”. she said with a big smile and sparkle in her eyes.

 

****

 

The party went on with talking, dancing and drinking, then everybody started to say their goodbyes to head home.

 

“Once again, happy birthday, Oliver. It was very nice to meet you.” Caitlin said to Oliver and Caitlin kissed his cheek when she, Sara and Felicity were about to go home.

 

“Thank you for coming. It was very nice to meet you too. I hope you enjoyed it.” Oliver answered with a polite smile.

 

“Take care, Ollie!” Sara said then pulled him for a hug. “And don’t forget what we talked about!” she whispered just for him to listen. “I won’t”. he whispered back. They pulled back and he was now facing Felicity. She looked a little nervous when Sara pushed her forward which brought Felicity and Oliver close to each other.

 

“Uh… Well, huh… Happy Birthday again, Oliver!”. she said and made no move.

 

“Thank you. I hope you enjoyed the party.”. He then leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek like he did to Caitlin. He could feel her sweet smell surround him and her soft skin on his lips. He controlled the urge to hold her tight, kiss her beautiful lips and not let her go. He had no idea how he could see her again and he wasn’t going to make a move now in front of her friends. So he pulled back and looked her right into her eyes. “I hope to see you soon, Felicity,”  he said in a low voice just to her. Then she blushed and turned away from him after a small nod.

 

“See you soon, Ollie!” Sara said when they turned to leave and winked at him.

 

*****

 

Monday arrived again and Oliver headed to work. It was the last week before he takes two weeks off. Now more than ever, he had many things to do. He needs to make all the arrangements for buying the gym.  The responsibilities of QC will have to be delegated to someone else so he can take care of all the changes at the gym.

 

Yesterday during the lunch at his parents house, he talked about his plans for QC and what he wanted for his future. Of course his father wasn’t very happy about his decision to hand the company to someone who isn’t family. His mother was a little surprised, but understood him and told him she would support him in whatever makes him happy. Their best option was Walter Steele. He has been doing a great job as  vice president not to mention he is also a family friend and everyone trusts him. Oliver decided not to leave the company completely, he would still be around to help in what he could and assist Walter with the transition. Now he just needed to make everything work.

 

****

 

During the girls Sunday, Felicity finished organizing her trip with Sara to Vegas and catching up with each other. Caitlin was very excited to talk about her wedding plans and they talked about the party Caitlin is having in five months. Sara and Felicity promised to make sure the wedding is great for Caitlin and Ronnie by providing any help that is needed. Sara invited Caitlin and Ronnie to join them on their summer vacation. She and Felicity were going to stay five days with Donna, have a relaxing weekend and then they will go to the summer house. Caitlin was excited and accepted the offer, saying it would be easy to convince her fiancé.

 

With everything planned, Sara and Felicity traveled to Las Vegas on Monday morning.  After more than three years of not seeing her mom, Felicity was happy to see her even though she didn’t want to go to Vegas. To be honest, Felicity was a little concerned about her mother. She hadn’t called as often as she used to and when they talked she avoided talking about some topics, like her work. She told Felicity she has been working more hours but didn’t explain why. She was going to look her mother in the eyes and find out what was really going on.

 

They arrived at the airport and took a taxi to her mother’s flat. Her mother could not meet them due to work, but promised to be home earlier to welcome them.

 

“Finally we arrived!” Felicity said, breathing out loudly,  then threw herself on the sofa followed by Sara.

 

“Yeah… But what are our plans for today?” Sara said.

 

“Stay in and relax, Sara! This trip was tiring and I really want to talk to my mother today. I feel like she is hiding something from me and I’m going to find out today!”.

 

“Okay… Fine! But from tomorrow we’ll have fun! Come on! Let’s settle down.”

 

They went to the room that used to be Felicity’s and organized their stuff. It was around 5pm when Donna arrived.

 

“Girls! I’m home! And I brought dinner!!”.

 

“Mom!” Felicity said then went to hug her mother followed by Sara who did same.

 

“It’s so good to have you here my baby girl! You are more beautiful every time I see you!” Donna said happily then looked at Sara. “Same about you Sara! So? What made the two of you come here?”.

 

“Well, Sara convinced me to take two weeks off and we decided to come and spend five days.”

 

“This is awesome! You need it, Felicity!”

 

Later at the evening, Felicity went to her mother’s bedroom and waited for her to come from the shower. She knew something was off and she hates mysteries. She is going to solve this one today. She was sitting in her mother’s bed when Donna came out from the bathroom.

 

“Dear, what are you doing here?” Donna asked surprised.

 

“We need to talk mom.”

 

“Ok… Is there something you want to tell me? Are you ok, honey?” Donna said sitting next to Felicity.”

 

“Everything is ok with me, mom. But we both know there is something wrong you are hiding from me.  So spill it,” Donna looked taken back and turned her gaze off Felicity.

 

“There is nothing wrong, Felicity. Just a lot of work like usually…” she said standing up.

 

“You know I don’t buy it! You live alone in this flat! Why would you need to work more shifts to get more money? Why do you need it?” Felicity asked sounding a little annoyed.

 

“Felicity, honey… It’s not the money… You don’t need to worry. Just I haven’t other things to do! Like you said I’m just always alone and work makes me have things to do…” she said nervously.

 

“Mom!” Felicity said standing up and walking to her mother turning her so they were facing each other. “You are a terrible liar. I know there is something wrong, something that is bothering you… Tell me. More than your daughter, I’m also your friend…”. Donna took a deep breath closing her eyes.

 

“Felicity, I don’t want you to be involved in more problems, my dear. Finally you are living your life in peace. I don’t want to bring you distress. I can handle it. Don’t worry…”

 

“Tell me what is going on now! I won’t be in peace knowing something is not right with you! You should be working less! Going on vacations, meeting your friends… not being 24/7 in that workplace! So tell me what is going on or I’m going to find out my way!”  Felicity said firmly to her mother waiting for the answer. Donna left out a breath and her shoulder went down. Felicity knew her mother felt she hadn’t another way out of this.

 

“It’s your father’s loans…” she finally said and Felicity took a step back surprised. “I’ve lied to you when I said there was no more money to pay. In fact they were getting high because of so many taxes… I didn’t want you to worry about it. I thought I could handle this and pay it off. But I got a deadline from the bank to pay off the entire amount, so I started to work more to get more money and I haven’t been wasting money other than the essential.” Donna took a deep breath and massaged her forehead then sat on her bed again. Felicity was too shocked to even move.

 

This couldn’t be happening. After all these years this man still could bring problems and sadness to her family. She still remembers how much her mother had to work to give Felicity what she needed, how much she suffered after being abandoned by her husband, how she fought to come back from that situation he had left them. After many years after he left they discovered a lot of loans unpaid for them to take care of. Felicity had to work and study at the same time so she could help her mother. She was in her last years at MIT and it took two years after her graduation. Her mother told her she made an agreement with the bank and everything was going to be taken care of. At the time she was so busy with her new life in Starling City, so she believed her mother and didn’t check it out. And now she finds out that it wasn’t true. Her mother was trying to take care of this all by herself and Felicity couldn’t accept it! He had already taken so much from her mother….

 

“How bad?” she whispered holding back the tears.

 

“I have some money saved, but it’s not enough. I have three months or they will take everything I have. This flat and my old car…”. Donna said wiping away the tears that were falling on her face. Felicity then turned to look at her mother.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?! I could help you. I’m working and getting enough money, I could have helped you so we wouldn’t be in this situation!”. Felicity said exasperated.

 

“Felicity! Like I told you, I didn’t want to drag you into this! You needed to live your life and forget the heartaches you faced in your life! You are still so young my baby girl, I wanted to protect you! I wanted to protect you the way I should have protected you from this situation with your father; the way I should have protected you from…” Donna stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath so she could try to control her tears. “I just wanted you to be happy, Felicity…” she whispered.

 

“You can’t protect me from everything, mom! Life happens…” Felicity said letting the tears wash her face. “You did the best you could and I’m very grateful for it. But you have to understand one thing. I can’t be happy if you are not happy! I’m your family! YOU are my family! And we do everything we can for family! Let me help you… And let’s not keep secrets.”. Felicity said coming to stand in front of her mother and held her arms, bring her to a hug. “Please, let me help you!”. Donna held her tight and cried. After some minutes she pulled back, looked Felicity in the eyes and nodded.

 

“Ok… We’ll do it together. Like we always did.”. Felicity nodded back.

 

“Yes. Let’s get over it.”. She sat beside her mother. “I have some money saved also. It’s really not much, but I’ve just finished paying my car. I can sell it and I think when we put our money together we can pay it off.”

 

“Felicity….”

 

“No argument, mom! Like you said, we’ll do it together! Whatever it takes!”. she said and held her mother’s hand.

 

“I don’t want you to sell your car, Felicity! You need it and it’s the safest way for you to go around in that city!” Donna insisted.

 

“Mom, I’ve already decided! A car is not more important than the situation you’re in! Besides, I can buy another later! I have friends who can help me in Starling! But right now we need to end this problem here once and for all! Do you understand?”

 

“Okay…” Donna noded. “Ok.. You’re right.”

 

They talked about the situation. Donna told her about the amount and they started solving the problem. Felicity took her tablet, put her car for sale and transferred the money to her mother’s account and promised to send the money she will get from the car as soon as it was sold.

 

When the situation was solved between Donna and Felicity, Sara and Felicity started their journey in Vegas, trying as much as they could, to enjoy their time.  Donna joined them on several occasions. With the solution to her problem, she went back to working her normal hours and enjoyed the days with her daughter.

 

Despite the wave of anger and sadness that came over her after her mother told her the truth, Felicity enjoyed her days with her friend and mother. On Friday, Felicity got the news that she had a buyer for her car and once she was home, everything will be solved and they could be free from any connection they was still forced to have with “her father”. He had already done enough to mess up with their lives. Now they will be done with it.

 

On Saturday, the first thing Felicity did was to arrange the car sale. With the money in her bank account, Felicity transferred the money to her mother. Donna called her and said everything is going to be ok and on Monday she was going to the bank to solve the problem. Felicity felt relieved then started to organize her things in her house after been gone five days. When evening arrived, she was very tired. After a relaxing shower she laid on her couch with a box of mint chocolate chip ice cream by her side and started to watch her favourite series. Her mobile phone cut off her few minutes of peace. She growled before looking at her mobile screen to see her best friend’s face on it.

 

“What’s up, Sara?”

 

“Hey, Felicity! I just wanted to make plans with you for tomorrow. We’re going to the summer house tomorrow evening, so I thought you could come over and we get ready here, have some girls time together, go out for a coffee since Nyssa can finally join us this week.

 

“Sara, this past week was very busy for  me and I’m not in the best money situation right now. Of course I can go over there for our Girls Sunday, but I think it’s not a good idea to go to this summer house…”

 

“No way, Felicity! You are going to enjoy your entire two weeks vacation! You won’t have to spend any money on this. The house is already paid for the week, we are going in my car and I will take you home by car when the week is over. Please! It’ll be so fun! And Cait already confirmed she will come with Ronnie! Come on!”  Sara insisted.

 

“Ok… Fine! But I won’t accept money from you!”. Felicity said defeated.

 

“Yess!! Ok, Felicity, whatever you say! So, we will pick you up to go to brunch tomorrow! We’re going to our favourite coffee shop!” Sara said very excited.

 

“Great! See you tomorrow! Hey, Sara?!”.

 

“Yes…”

 

“What kind of clothes should I take to this place, just so I know how to prepare my luggage.”.

 

“Well, you can bring dresses, shorts, t-shirts, maybe one or two pants… but mainly light clothes. Oh! And definitely a bikini! It’s also important to bring a good pair of trainers! We’ll have some outside activities to do.”.

 

“Ok, then. See you tomorrow!”

 

“See you!”

 

****

<http://www.polyvore.com/give_us_try_felicity/set?id=216368294#fans> (Felicity - coffee shop)

Around 10 am Sara and Nyssa arrived to pick Felicity up. They were going to have brunch together, then go to Sara’s flat before they head to their vacation destination. Felicity decided to wear a light blue skinny ankle jeans, a white t-shirt with butterflies on it and flats.

 

They arrived at the coffee shop and went straight to their favourite spot by the window. They started talking after giving their orders and then enjoyed their meal.

 

“I have something to tell to both of you. I waited to say it when we were together in our Girls Sunday.”. Sara said looking from Nyssa to Felicity.

 

“And what is that?” Nyssa asked.

 

“The gym won’t be closed anymore.”. She said with a big smile on her face. Nyssa looked over at  her with her eyes wide open.

 

“Really?!” Felicity said cheerfully. “That’s great! What happened?!”.

 

“Oliver bought it from Slade.”  This time Felicity was in silence with her mouth open, like she couldn’t believe it.

 

“Are you serious?” Nyssa asked confused.

 

“Yes! He told me at his birthday party and he arranged things with Slade last week.”

 

“And why are you just saying this right now?!” Nyssa asked surprised.

 

“I told you, guys. I wanted to wait for everything be solved and we were together in our Girls Sunday! Isn’t that great?! We won’t lose our jobs, Nyssa!”. Sara said with joy.

 

“That’s… Awesome!”. Nyssa said with a big smile and with a relieved expression on her face. Felicity remained quiet, just staring at Sara. Noticing her silence, Sara turned to Felicity.

 

“What do you think, Felicity?” she asked.

 

Before she could answer, they were interrupted by a voice coming from behind the chair where Felicity was sitting.

 

“Nothing better than start the Sunday morning seeing such beautiful ladies!!”.

 

“Tommy! What are you guys doing here?” Sara said standing to greet her friend, who apparently wasn’t alone since she heard the word “guys”. And that was confirmed when she turned her head back and was faced by deep blue eyes. She looked straight at him and he did exactly the same. She didn’t notice when Nyssa also stood up to greet them. She just stayed unmoving, rooted to her spot, then averted her eyes from him when Tommy talked to her.

 

“Felicity! so nice to see you again!” Tommy said looking at her. Oliver was now right by his side just staring at her.

 

“Hi, Tommy!”, she said, then also stood up to greet him, trying not to seem so rude. Although deep inside her organs were having a riot by knowing what would come next: greet HIM too. _Was he going to kiss me again? Come close like last time?_ She still could remember the kiss he gave on her cheek back at his party. She was so nervous and she didn’t see that coming. Right now the nervousness was back and she didn’t know why. Why does he make her so nervous? Maybe it’s the good looks... How can a man be so good looking! _No, Felicity! Stop it! Don’t think about his good looks!_ But how was she supposed to do that when he looked even more gorgeous in the light of day! The ramble in her mind was broken by his deep low voice.

 

“Hi, Felicity.”. he said looking at her expectantly after Tommy greeted her by shaking her hand.

 

“Hi!”. she managed to breath out, but made no move to offer her hand. He then stretched his and waited for her to take it. She took her eyes off of him to look at his stretched hand. She hesitated for a second then accepted it. Again she felt that electricity his touch caused.

 

“It’s very good to see you again.”. God! Right now not using her heels, she had to tilt her head back to look at him. He looked even bigger now! So many muscles and height… He was wearing blue jeans and a grey Henley pulled up to his elbows. His hair was a very good length and looked a little wet. All of that combined with a sexy stubble were something any woman would drool at.  

 

“Likewise.” she forced herself to say trying not be hypnotized by his blue eyes and good looks.

 

He smiled at her and she felt her heart take a leap. Tommy spoke breaking their moment.

 

“Well, guys. we are going to have our coffee then start getting ready for our summer! Is everything ready, Sara?”.

 

“Yeah! We’re going to the house in the evening when Caitlin arrives. Everything is already settled.”

 

“Awesome! See you guys later!”. Tommy said turning to leave. “See you!” Oliver said next.

 

Right at that moment something clicked in Felicity’s mind and she turned to Sara to ask something she should have asked days ago.

 

“Who else is going to this summer house, Sara?”.

 

“Us, Caitlin and Ronnie, Thea and her boyfriend, my lovely sister, Tommy and Oliver.”.

 

“What?!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the summer vacation get started!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! I'm sorry for the delay! But here it's the new chapter!! I hope you enjoy it!  
> Thank you very much for the kudos and comments!  
> I still can't manage well this page, so I just put before the chapter the Polyvore links of some of Felicity and Oliver's outfits. I hope you also like it!  
> And PLEASE, leave your COMMENT! It's very important to me to know what you think!!  
> Big thank you to my beta Carol (tdgal1 here on ao3)!

**Chapter 7**

[Felicity outfit at the house in the evening.](https://www.polyvore.com/felicity_give_us_try/set?id=216728808)

[Felicity outfit at the house in the morning.](http://www.polyvore.com/felicity_give_us_try/set?id=216729219)

[Oliver outfit in the morning at the house.](https://www.polyvore.com/oliver_give_us_try/set?id=216738467)

 

****

“Calm down, Felicity! We’ll be among friends there! You don’t need to worry...”

 

“Sara! The people who are my friends are you, Nyssa, Cait and Ronnie. I already imagine the very rich place we are going due to the fact those rich people are coming! Tommy is my boss’s son!!”

 

“The place is simple, Felicity! And those rich people are also normal people! They are my friends, trust me! And let’s be honest, Tommy doesn’t have anything to do with your job! He doesn’t even work there nor care about his father. You’ll see. This week will be awesome!” Sara said trying to calm her friend down.

 

“Felicity…” Nyssa decided to say something. “Sara is right. Relax. They are nice people, if they weren’t I would not be going. Well, except for my lovely sister-in-law… And by the way, who the hell invited her for this vacation, Sara?”

 

“Well, I did… but not by my choice. Tommy asked me to.” she said not so happy about it also.

 

“Ok…” Felicity said then took a deep breath. “I can’t back out of our plan now, anyway… I just hope we can really have a good time there without any problems, especially with Laurel.”, she said looking at both of her friends.

 

“Let’s not worry about my sister, ok? I will take care of that and we’ll have a great time! I promise.”

  


****

  


After brunch, the girls went to Sara and Nyssa’s flat. They enjoyed their girls time.  Around 6 pm Caitlin arrived with Ronnie. They had dinner together, talked, got ready and left around 7:30 pm. Nyssa was going to drive, Sara was on the passenger seat next to Nyssa and Felicity, Caitlin and Ronnie were in the back seat. The drive would take around two hours. The plan, when they arrived, was settle down and go to sleep early. Sara informed everybody what the next day consisted of.  After breakfast, they would head to the big field next to the house to find out the rules for the house and the scheduled activities for the week. Everybody was excited and enjoyed the ride of pleasant conversation and song singing.  

 

Tommy, Oliver, Thea and Roy arrived at the summer house around 8pm. They were welcomed by Rose.  Rose and her husband Paul rent out their home during the summer and will take care of the group during the week.  The house is a lovely five bedrooms, five bath house with a spacious living room, kitchen, and swimming area that is surrounded by nature. The area is famous for home rentals from management companies that organize activities for groups and this home was known for the best programs available.  

 

Rose explained the house rules, showed them the rooms and left after telling them breakfast will be served at 7am.  Five bedrooms for ten people seemed to work well until Thea spoke up, “How are we going to work this since not everyone is a couple?”

 

“You’re right but with two bedrooms having single beds it shouldn’t be a problem.  The non-couples can share those rooms.” Roy said.

  


“Hmm… Let’s see.  The rooms with double beds will go to Sara and Nyssa, Thea and Roy and Caitlin and her fiancé. That would leave me, Oliver, Felicity and Laurel…” Tommy said trying to think of the organization.

 

“You and Ollie can be in one of these rooms and if they are willing, Felicity and Laurel in the other.  I am not sure what we will do if they don’t agree. ” Thea said a little unsure.

 

“Well, let’s wait until everybody arrives then we can decide it, ok?” Oliver said.

 

“Ok…” the three of them agreed.

 

“In the meanwhile, let’s have dinner. I’m looking forward to eating Raisa’s food again.” Oliver said thinking about the food Raisa had prepared for them.

 

When everybody arrived, Oliver, Tommy, Thea and Roy were sitting on the couch in the living room. Laurel arrived first and alone but two minutes later, Sara arrived with her friends.

 

“Hi, everybody!” Sara said excitedly putting her suitcase on the floor so she could greet her friends. Behind her, Nyssa and Felicity did same.

 

“Hey, guys!” Tommy said. “Good, everybody is here.”

 

Oliver was waiting for this moment since he discovered from Tommy who Sara was bringing. This morning when he saw her with Nyssa and Sara and they confirmed that they were going to the summer house, he was excited to finally have some time to get closer to her. Now, looking at her, he thanked Tommy many times in his head for convincing him to come on this vacation.

 

If it was even possible, she looked even more beautiful now. She was vibrant in a colorful floral dress and with her gold waves down. As in the morning at the coffee shop, she was wearing flats. That made her even shorter next to him and suddenly Oliver felt something inside that brought out the protective side. She was so tiny and delicate but, without even trying to be, she was sexy and hot. And those pink lips tempted him like he has never been before. _God, she is so beautiful_ …

 

“Hey, Ollie! I’m talking to you!” he was so focused on Felicity as he watched her greet his sister that he did not notice Sara standing in front of him.  He forced himself to look at Sara, who had an amused look on her face.

“Hey, Sara.”

 

“My God! You have heart eyes!” she said grinning at him.  

 

“I don’t!” he said frowning at her but knowing by the smirk she gave him that he probably did.

 

“Hmmm… ok...” she said mischievously “Well, I need to talk to you before someone interrupts us.”

 

“What’s up?” he asked sounding curious.

 

“I told you I’m going to help you with Felicity, so I had an idea and talked with Tommy about it. You just have to go with it.” Sara whispered so nobody else could hear.

 

“Are you serious?! What are you and Tommy planning on behind my back, Sara?” he whispered back almost growling. “I think I’m capable of doing it by myself.”

 

“Relax! You said you wanted to show her who you really are so she will give you a chance! So, you’ll have the time and the opportunity here! And I can assure you that without my help it would take much longer for you have any progress in that matter.”

 

“What did you do?” he said after taking a deep breath.

 

“Well, let’s say I found a way to make the two of you spend more time together. Tomorrow you’ll just have to choose her.”

 

“What? What are you talking about?” he asked confused.

 

“Ollie, Sara! Come to sit here we need to discuss the bedroom situation!” Thea called for them.

 

“Just do what I said when the time comes!” Sara whispered then winked at him before walking away to sit next to Nyssa. After some confused seconds, Oliver finally sat down next to his friends.

 

“Well, guys. Rose talked to us when we arrived and showed us the bedrooms. We have to organize this situation so we can settle down and go to sleep because we need to be up early tomorrow.” Thea started the conversation once everybody was reunited. “The thing is there are only two of the five bedrooms with single beds. So, we thought maybe Ollie and Tommy stay in one of them and Felicity and Laurel in the other one. The other three bedrooms have double bed and perfect for the couples. So? What do you guys think? Is that ok for you, Laurel and Felicity?”

 

“What?! So, you already made the decision for us and organized who is going to stay where?!” Laurel said very upset.

 

“Of course not, Laurel. Thea asked you a question. Nobody decided anything on your behalf.” Roy said.

 

“Yes. It was a suggestion because you, Felicity, Ollie and Tommy are not couples so it makes sense for the couples to have the double beds.” Thea said.

 

“Well, for me there is no problem. It’s just a bedroom…” Felicity said with a calm voice but a surprised expression on her face.

 

Laurel huffed then said with annoyance “Fine! I can share the bedroom with the IT girl!”.

 

“Hey, Laurel! You cannot speak to my friend that way and if you continue I will send you back home!” Sara said to his sister with a firm voice.

 

“Calm down, Sara! It was nothing! And she REALLY is an IT girl!” Laurel answered back.

 

“Well, the IT girl here has a name! It’s Felicity.” Felicity said then turned to Sara. “Don’t worry about it, Sara. Everything is going to be fine. And if Laurel really doesn’t want to sleep in the same bedroom as me, I can sleep here on the couch.”.

 

“Absolutely not! You’re staying with her in the bedroom. And if there is any problem, she goes home!” Thea said already annoyed with the situation.

 

“Hey, guys! Let’s not start the vacation with arguments!” Tommy said. “Laurel, you can also stay with me in the bedroom and Ollie stays with Felicity!” he said flirtatiously.

 

“What?!” both Laurel and Felicity said at the same time.

 

“Guys!” Nyssa said firmly. “Laurel, if you don’t want to stay with Felicity in the bedroom, I stay with her and you be with your sister in the other room! So? What do you choose?” she finished coming closer to Laurel crossing her arms and pinning her with a fierce look.

 

“I said I would stay with Felicity in the bedroom!” Laurel said. “Let’s go to sleep! I’m very tired!” she said in an arrogant tone.

 

“Let’s go! We need to be up early.” Roy said.

 

Heading upstairs, they all went to get ready for bed.  Laurel made the group wait until she chooses the room she wanted. Finally, they all were settled for the night.

 

“Do you think everything is going to be fine with Felicity? I think she might have problems with Laurel…” Oliver said to Tommy when they were putting their clothes in the wardrobe.

 

“She’s going to be fine. And if there is any problem, we will solve it. Their room is right next to ours. We’ll know if something happens.” Tommy said hurrying to finish his task.

 

“I need to do something really quick, I’ll be back soon.” Tommy said after he was done with his clothes and hurried to the door.

 

“Hey! Wait!” Oliver called after him before he left. “I need to talk to you. What did you and Sara plan behind my back?”

 

“We talk when I come back! I promise!” Tommy said then left. Oliver stood in the same spot for some seconds without understand what just happened. _Where the hell did Tommy need to go in such a hurry?!_

 

Around half an hour later Tommy came back. Oliver had already showered and was on the bed ready to go to sleep.

 

“Where the hell did you go, Tommy?” Oliver asked as soon as his friend arrived.

 

“I just went to finish the plan you asked about.” Tommy answered naturally, picking up his clothes to go to shower.

 

“What?!” Oliver asked sitting up on his bed.

 

“Relax, Oliver! We are just giving a hand. Tomorrow you’ll get a big chance, my friend!” he said then turned to go to the bathroom. Later, after refusing to give any more details, he went to sleep leaving Oliver confused and curious.

  


In the morning, while having breakfast together, Sara grinned at him leaving him even more intrigued about the plan that was being hatched without his knowledge.

 

After breakfast, they went outside where there was a small stage where Paul, Rose and a young man were standing.

 

“Good morning everybody and welcome! We are very happy to have you here for one fun week! We have the best plans for you!”  Paul said cheerfully. “Today we are going to divide you into pairs for the competition activities and give you the first challenge! The winning pair will get an award at the end of the week! But don’t worry! This is just the first activity we have planned for you.  Tonight, you will join with the groups from the two houses close to you for a welcome beach party. Well, let’s get started!” he shouted and everybody cheered.

 

“Well, the fun of the competitions is to get everyone to know each other and mix things up, so we are going to raffle the names from this urn.” he said pointing to a closed box which his wife was holding. “But…” he continued “... only one of you is going to be able to choose the partner! We are going to pick a name from this another urn.” he said now pointing to another box which the young man was holding. Before he could continue, someone interrupted.

 

“Why can’t we decide who we want as a partner?” Laurel asked.

 

“Well, dear lady, it’s one of the rules in the competitions. We used to have problems when it came to the partner choice, so we decide to give the choice to only one person and raffle the other ones.” he explained. Laurel’s look of disdain showed her annoyance at the idea.

 

“So? Can we start or someone else have any other question?” he asked and Felicity raised her hand. “What is your question?” Paul said.

 

“Well, if we are not choosing our partner, is there going to be some advantage for a pair if most of the tasks are related to something more physical? For example, if I end up with Caitlin, and the tasks requires more strength, we are probably going to lose!” she tried to explain her concern then turned to Caitlin “No offence, Cait.” she whispered to her.

 

“There is going to be no problem, my dear! We have different kinds of tasks that requires different abilities. No pair is going to have more advantages than the others.” Paul explained.

 

“Ok, then.” Felicity answered.

 

“Can we start?” he asked and everybody nodded.

 

“Well, first we are going to know who is going to have the power to choose! Oh… And one more thing! After the pairs are chosen it can’t be changed! So, let’s go.” He then went closer to the young man and said. “I’m going to pick one of the names from this box and this person is going to come up here and choose the partner, ok?” he explained and everybody nodded again. He then picked a piece of paper from the box then said “The person who is going to choose the partner is… Oliver Queen!”. Everybody clapped and Oliver was surprised, but went up on the stage like they were told to do. As he looked around, he remembered what Sara told him: _Tomorrow you’ll just have to choose her_. This was the way for him to spend more time with Felicity! This was the plan!  He picks Felicity and they spend time together.  He can show her his true personality.

 

“So, Oliver? Who do you choose as your partner for the competitions?” Paul asked bringing him out of his musing.

 

“Uh… I…” he looked at everybody standing in front of him but his gaze stopped on a pair of blue eyes behind glasses. There was no choice to make. “I choose Felicity Smoak.” he said.

 

Tommy and Sara grinned as Felicity gasped. Felicity was frozen and did not move from her spot.

 

“Well, then. Who is Felicity Smoak? Come over here, please.” Paul asked after nobody came forward.

 

“Felicity, go!” Sara whispered to her then pushed her forward.

 

“Uh… That… That’s probably me… I mean… no probably because my name is Felicity Smoak and there is only one Felicity Smoak here as far as I know… In fact, I don’t even know if there is another Felicity Smoak out there…” she started to babble nervously and stopped when Caitlin touched her shoulder in encouragement.

 

“Come up here!” Paul said smiling, then she started to walk in their direction. Oliver stood there looking at her.  He twisted his hands together wondering if he made a mistake.  Felicity looked frightened and that was the last thing he wanted. She stopped right next to Paul as he announced, “We have our first pair! Oliver and Felicity!” Picking up two red plastic wristbands he put them on Felicity and Oliver.

 

“Each pair will have a color. You two got the red one. You must wear it till the end of the week. Don’t take it off.” he explained.  

 

At the end the five pairs were: Oliver and Felicity (red); Nyssa and Laurel (yellow); Thea and Ronnie (blue); Caitlin and Roy (orange); Sara and Tommy (green).  They all left the stage standing next to their partner and waiting for instructions

 

“Well, now that you have a partner, it is time for the first task. There are five treasures hidden and  each pair will get a map.  You have until 4pm to bring your treasure back to the stage. You now have 30 minutes to go to the house and get what you think you will need if it is not technical equipment. When everyone is back, we will all start at the same time.”

 

After the instructions, they walked to the house to get ready. At their room, Laurel pulled Felicity to talk to her.

 

“Why did he choose you?” she asked a little angry.

 

“What are you talking about?” Felicity said confused and a little annoyed pulling her arm back.

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about! Oliver! What do you have to do with him?” she asked pretty angry now.

 

“I have nothing to do with him! I also have no idea why he chose me! If you want to know the answer for that go ask it to him! And if you excuse me, I need to go back downstairs. I don’t want to be late!”. Felicity said and left the room with her backpack.

 

When Felicity got at the living room, she found Oliver and Thea talking. She hesitated a little to approach them, but then took a deep breath and walked to where they were.

 

“Is everybody ready?” she asked when she was standing next to them.

 

Trying not to notice how well he filled out that gray t-shirt, she kept her eyes on Thea. She had to be strong and not seduced by his crystal blue eyes, his rugged chin and his perfectly filled out body.   _How can someone be so hot just wearing a simple gray t-shirt, dark cargo pants and trainers?!_ Suddenly she realized Thea was talking to her and she did not hear a single word. Her brain was focused on her thoughts of him and she could feel the burning gaze he was giving her.

  


“... you don’t need to worry, ok? You can tell us. We all know Laurel can be a pain in the ass sometimes.” Thea said finishing what she was talking about.

 

“Uh…” she tried to answer something. _She talked about Laurel, so maybe the topic was about the bedroom situation…_ “There is no problem. It’s going to be fine.” _Probably not. But I can take care of myself._

 

“Ok, then.” Thea said. “Well, let me tell you something Felicity. Ollie here is very competitive so don’t let him drive us crazy!” she said in playful tone smiling at her.

 

“Well, I’m very competitive too, but I only can make promises about me not driving you crazy,” Felicity answered back also playfully.

 

Thea laughed then saying, “Well, I hope you know that my partner Ronnie and I are going to win, so good luck trying to beat us!” she said grinning.

 

The others joined them and they walked out ready to start the first task.

 

“Well, now that everybody is ready, you can go and start the hunting. Of course, you are free to come back to the house or take a break, but at 4 pm we’ll be here to tell you which pair was the first to find the treasure.” Paul said and the pairs went to pick up the map they needed.

 

When everybody was ready, the pairs started walking to the direction their maps indicated. Oliver and Felicity started walking toward the woods where the map was showing to them where to go. The weather was sunny and it was around 9 am. Felicity was glad she chose her Star Wars crop top, which was light, with her comfortable red pants that would shield her legs from branches and bugs since she hates bugs. After putting on his sunglasses, Oliver started reading the map as he walked by her side in silence.  Maybe he was more competitive than her after all, she thought. She had many questions popping in her mind and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to stay quiet for so long.

 

“Can I see the map also?” she spilled out not being able to be in silence anymore.

 

“Yeah… Sure. I… was just checking it out. I’m sorry.” he answered sounding a little nervous looking at her then handing her the map.

 

“Ok.” she said taking the map from him. “My goodness! It’s a very big area! I hope we don’t get lost.” she continued a little surprised after seeing the large area they would have to go through.

 

“Don’t worry. It may have been a while but I still think I can walk around the woods without getting lost.  And we also have a map.” he said smiling at her.

 

Felicity just nods then looked straight ahead. His behavior confused her. She was expecting flirts and lame lines not this polite and kind attitude.

 

“Why did you choose me?”  she finally asked.

 

He turned to look at her and after some seconds he said. “I just… wanted a chance to get to know you better…” his hand had gone to his neck and he massaged it nervously looking sheepishly. “I’m sorry if it bothered you. I can talk to Paul if you want to…”

 

“That’s ok.” she cut him off. “It’s just a game. I don’t think you are going to murder me in the woods or something...” she continued looking at him. “I just… wasn’t expecting you to choose me instead of one of your friends.”

 

He breathed out a laugh then said “I already know them more than I’d like sometimes…” he smiled then continued. “but you, Felicity…” he stopped walking then looked straight at her. “you I would like to know better. And even though I’m not a perfect guy, I’d like you to change your mind about who you think I am. I don’t blame you for thinking what you do. I wasn’t a nice guy in the past and I’ve made a lot of mistakes…” he looked down and swallowed hard then continued “I just… I thought I could give a chance to… let someone in. And maybe find out if I’m worthy of someone.” he finished with a sad look in his eyes.

 

At that moment, Felicity, didn’t know why but she felt her heart ache a little for him. Looking at his sad face, she saw the truth in his eyes. His words made her question her opinion of him and she couldn’t find words to speak.

 

“We should get going. I really want to win this.” she finally said breaking the silence and the tension between them.

 

“Yeah… me too.” Oliver answered back with a big smile on his face.

 

Per the map, they were still far from the destination even though a half hour had gone by. Felicity was relieved no bugs had made an appearance so far, but the temperature had risen and she was already sweating.

 

“Can we stop a little?” she said looking at him. They only had talked about their task and then fell in silence most of the time.

 

“Sure. Are you already tired?” he asked.

 

“Not much. Just it’s getting really hot and it would be good to sit a little and drink some water to fresh up a little bit.”

 

“Okay. Let’s sit over there.” he said pointing to some rocks not so far from them.

 

They sat down and drank their water in silence.

 

“I’m sorry.” she said in a low voice making Oliver turn to look at her.

 

“For what?” he asked a little confused.

 

“If I was rude with you at the coffee shop and at your birthday party. I’m not always that person.”. she said not looking at him.

 

“I know.” he whispered back and she turned fast to look at him.

 

“How can you possibly know it? You don’t know me.” she said a little surprised by what he had said.

 

“I may not know you yet, Felicity, but I do know very well the defenses mechanisms. You were defending yourself from me.” he said then smiled. “I have to say that it was a first for me to be ignored that way, but you really didn’t know me and I understand the way you reacted. But like I told you at my birthday party, I’m not trying to play any game with you. You were the first woman to get my real interest in a way I have never felt before… I was intrigued and I had to do something about it.”

 

Felicity swallow hard. _He couldn’t be lying. Could he?_ But why her? He is Oliver _freaking_ Queen!! Why would he be interested in a person like her? She couldn’t understand it. Before she could say something, they heard a voice coming from somewhere behind them.

 

“Are you there?! Someone out there?!”

 

Oliver’s expression turned serious and he said to her “That is Roy’s voice.” he then stood up and shouted “Roy?! We’re here!”

 

After a few seconds, Roy came out from the woods behind them breathing hard. “Hey, guys! I think I need your help. I can’t find Caitlin! She told me she needed to pee.  We were already far away from the house so she told me she would go find a place but then she didn’t come back to where I was. I started to worry and went looking for her but nothing!” Roy said in a breathless hurried voice.  He looked nervous and scared and Felicity started to worry about her friend.

 

“Calm down, Roy.” Oliver said going to stand next to him and touching his shoulder. “We’ll find her. This place is not dangerous. Maybe she just got a little lost. Where were you when it happened?”

 

Roy, Oliver and Felicity started walking to the place Roy and Caitlin were when Oliver stopped.

 

“What is it?” Felicity asked.

 

“I thought I heard something.” he answered but his expression remained serious in a way Felicity hasn’t seen. It was like something had switched in him.

 

“This way!” he said then started to run. Roy and Felicity followed him. They arrived in front of a very big lake, and Oliver jumped in after taking his shoes off. Felicity stopped in her tracks and just looked at the scene before her. A few seconds later, that felt like hours to Felicity, Oliver emerged carrying Caitlin. Roy and Felicity were in shock. Nobody noticed someone in the water.

 

“Hey, is she ok?” Roy asked nervously.

 

“Yeah, she’s fine. She just swallowed some water.” Oliver said laying her on the ground. Finally coming to her senses, Felicity then ran to them kneeling on the ground next to Oliver looking at her best friend.

 

“Oh, my God! Is she fine?!” she asked with trembling voice.

 

Water come out of Caitlin’s mouth after Oliver pressed on her chest to bring her back.  He gently held her neck up when she started to cough.

 

“What happened?” Caitlin said after she finally stopped coughing and could sit with Oliver’s help.

 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re ok!” Felicity said hugging her friend. “We should be asking you what happened!”

 

“I don’t know… I was… peeing, then… some branches got on my tights when I was walking back… I saw the lake and thought about cleaning my leg… and then I was in the water. It was a little deep and you know I’m not a good swimmer…”

 

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re fine now. I think we found you right on time.” Oliver said. “Maybe it’s better we take you back to the house. Just to make sure everything is ok.”

 

“I can take her back to the house.” Roy said. “I shouldn’t have let that happen to her.”

 

“Hey, don’t blame yourself, Roy. It’s not your fault. I’m just a little clumsy sometimes. I’m fine, I swear.” Caitlin said trying to stand up.

 

“She is right, Roy. It was not your fault.” Felicity said.

 

“Ok. But I should take you back. You guys should go back to your task. I promise I’ll take care of her.” Roy said to Oliver and Felicity.

 

“We can go with you…” Felicity started to say but Caitlin cut her off.

 

“We are going to be fine, Felicity. You and Oliver should go back to your hunting.  Roy and I will go back.  I don’t want you guys to waste time just to take me back.”

 

“But…”

 

“No more buts. It’s settled.” Caitlin insisted.

 

“She is right, guys. Thank you for the help. Really! But it shouldn't stop you guys in the competition. We’ll be fine.” Roy said.

 

“If you two are really sure then…” Oliver said a little unsure.

 

“We are sure.” Caitlin said.

 

Felicity breathed out loudly. “Fine. But be careful. I really don’t mind going back to make sure you are alright. You are more important than this competition, Cait!” Felicity said.

 

Caitlin held her friend’s hand and said. “I know, Fel. But there is no reason to worry. I’m fine. I’m a doctor. I understand a little about my situation right now and I can assure you there is no problem. Oliver arrived just on time. I promise.”, she said smiling to her friend. Felicity then nodded and hugged her friend.

 

“Ok… but take care ok? I was really scared that something will happen to you…” Felicity said.

 

“I promise.” Caitlin whispered back. They pulled back and looked at each other holding a silent conversation only both could understand.

 

“Thank you very much for your help, Oliver.” Caitlin said looking at him.

 

“It was nothing.” he answered back.

 

Roy and Caitlin then got ready to head back to the house, Roy carrying her even after her complains about being able to walk.

 

Felicity remained on the same spot looking at them going. “Are you sure it was a good idea to let them go back without us?” she then asked.

 

“I think they are going to be fine. I know Roy. He’s a good guy and will make it just fine.” Oliver answered in a serious tone of voice.

 

Felicity then turned to look at him and gasped. “You’re… uh… a little... wet.”. she said staring at his chest which she could notice was very well sculptured. She could see every line of his muscles through his wet t-shirt.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s hot. After a few minutes, it’ll get dry again.” he answered and turned to pick his shoes up.  Felicity tried to get herself together after staring at him.

 

“Ok… but, you know… if you want you can… take your shirt off.”  Felicity said. Oliver finished putting his shoes on and looked at her with his eyebrow lifted.

 

“I mean… not that I want to see you shirtless… or anything” she continued nervously twisting her hand in front of her “it’s just that you can take it off and wring it a little bit so it can get dry faster.” she finished feeling her cheeks burn.

 

Oliver walked back to her, picked his backpack up and said “Like I said you don’t need to worry, it’ll be fine.”, he answered seriously. “Let’s go back.”

 

Felicity noticed that his face turned serious and his eyes looked hard and cold. When she mentioned to him about taking his shirt off, his reaction wasn’t what she expected. He looked a little conscious, even a little bit scared, she thought. She was surprised to see that reaction since he had such confidence in his good looks. He continued walking even though he was drenched. His steps weren’t so fast though. She noticed he was giving her time to catch up with him.

 

“ _Who is this man really_?!” she whispered to herself a little confused then started walking to catch up with him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Olicity family! Long time no see, right guys?! I know and I'm sorry for the long delay!! A lot of stuff happened and it was difficult to write every day, so I was writing little by little. I'm already working on the next chapter, so I hope it won't take long to update again!  
> Well, what a season finale, wasn't it?! I'm very excited for the next season! And I hope you guys are excited about this chapter! I really hope you like it!  
> Big thank you to my awesome beta Carol (tdgal1) and for all the comments and kudos! I was glad to get some messages asking about this fic and about "An angel in his life". I promise I'll go back to AAIHL and update it, guys!!  
> Please, leave your COMMENT! I love knowing what you thought about the chapter!  
> So, let's go to the chapter!!

[The summer house and the beach party](http://www.polyvore.com/give_us_try/set?id=222567437)

[Felicity beach party](https://www.polyvore.com/felicity_give_us_try/set?id=218513365)

[Oliver beach party](http://www.polyvore.com/give_us_try_oliver/set?id=222566102)

 

Chapter 8:

 

Oliver and Felicity resume their walk back to the point where they were, then continue to follow the way the map was showing. After the incident with Caitlin, Oliver turned serious and didn’t say a single word. Felicity was getting uneasy and wants to understand what was going on with him.

 

“Are you ok?” she asks apprehensive “I mean… besides the tense moment at the lake…”  she continues waiting for him to say something.

 

He takes a deep breath and finally says in a low voice “I’m fine.” He answers without looking at her. “I think we arrived at our destination. The map shows we are pretty close.” he continues changing the subject still looking down at the map.

 

Felicity doesn’t understand the change in his mood. Of course, she had been scared seeing her best friend in that lake, but now she knows Caitlin is fine and there is nothing to worry about. Everything is okay. Oliver, however, is acting differently. Even though she doesn’t know what is going on with him, she decides to give him time and doesn’t push. 

 

“Well, I guess we’re going to get back pretty soon then…” she finally says trying to break the tension.

 

“Yeah…” he answeres back still looking down.

 

Twenty minutes later Oliver stops and announces they arrived at their destination.

 

“Now we just have to find out where it is hiding.” Stopping in the middle of the woods, they have no clue where the treasure is. “How are we supposed to find it?” Felicity asks a little bit confused and frustrated. 

 

“Here is exactly where the red mark indicates on the map. We can look up on this tree” he says pointing to a tree right next to them. “or dig the ground and see if it is buried here.”. 

 

“Ok…” Felicity said after breathing out loudly. “Let’s get started.”

 

After around thirty minutes looking around, Oliver and Felicity still hadn’t found anything. Oliver had dug in many places and Felicity had looked around everywhere. Still nothing.

 

“Are you sure we are in the correct place? It shouldn’t be so hard to find it, right? I mean, it’s not a real treasure I assume. So why is it so hard to find?”. Felicity tells him exasperatedly as she closes her eyes lifting her head to the sky.

 

“I’m sure we are in the right place. But they always hide these things in a very good place so it may take longer to find and get it.” Oliver says standing up from his crouched position. 

 

Felicity takes a deep breath then opens her eyes. She continues looking up taking deep breaths. Then she blinks to adjust her vision and says, “Hey! Look at the top of that tree! That brunch is definitely strange.” she says pointing to a high brunch in the tree in front of her. It had more leaves than the other ones and seems to be covered with some dry leaves.

 

“You’re right. I’m going up to check it.” Oliver said then starts climbing the tree.

 

That wasn’t a short tree. It was high and Felicity is surprised to see Oliver could climb it with no difficulty at all. Oliver was so different than the guy she imagined. Many people told her that he was changed after the accident, but she didn’t believe he had really changed. For her, nothing or anybody could change a person. Believing that people have to have the will to change she did not believe Oliver was willing to change his playboy lifestyle. It was Oliver’s voice that brought her back from her thoughts.

 

“You are right! There is a box hidden here under some fake leaves!” he shouts from the top of the tree.

 

“Awesome!” she yells back. 

 

When Oliver comes down with a wood box in his hands, they start to go back to the field next to the house. Not bothering to waste time trying to open a locked box, they decide to walk back. It was already past 2 pm and Felicity is getting tired. They walk in silence until Felicity offered him an apple and they start to eat the snack. 

 

During their walk, Felicity can’t help but think about Oliver. First, he looked insecure and even a little bit shy to talk to her, then he had turned serious after the lake incident and seemed strange when she told him to take his shirt off. All of that confuses her because it doesn’t match the idea she had built in her head about him. She doesn’t know what to think about him anymore. Now he is silently walking next to her, his clothes almost dry because of the hot weather.

 

“You’re staring.” his strong, low voice startles her breaking the silence. She quickly turns her head away not even noticing she has been staring at him.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m just… I… I wasn’t staring. It’s just that you look a little bit… uhm… too serious. You know… a few days ago you tried very hard to get me to talk to you and now you are here with me and says very little. I’m just confused.” she says trying not to babble too much. 

 

His piercing blue eyes lock with hers as he looks at her. “I’m sorry.” he finally says. “I don’t want to confuse you. I’m just…” he pauses a little, looks down then continues. “Stressful situations like what happened in the lake makes me... be someone I don’t want to be…” he says still looking down. Continuing their walk Felicity remained looking at him when he started talking. She did not understand what he meant so she remains silent.  _ What someone he didn’t want to be? Is he talking about what happened to him on the island?  _ She is so lost in her thoughts that doesn’t notice a big stone on her way and she suddenly stumbles on in and feels her body going towards the ground. 

 

It all happens so fast. First, she feels the impact of her foot against the rock, then she is bracing herself for the hit on the ground, but something held her back. In fact, a pair of strong arms held her preventing a big fall. She gasps when she is brought closer to a very hard and muscular body.

“You ok?” Oliver asks. His voice right next to the shell of her ear. Both of his arms are around her waist holding her against his front. She also notices her feet are not touching the ground.

 

“I’m... fine… I guess…” she answers a little bit breathless. She thought Oliver would put her down soon, but he was still holding her tight. 

 

“Are you sure? I think you hit your foot pretty hard on that rock.”. he asks.

 

“Yeah… I… I think you can put me down now.” she whispers. 

 

“Oh! I’m sorry.” he answers then slowly put her down.

 

“Thank you...” she replies awkwardly “for catching me before I… you know, could face the ground. I can be pretty clumsy.” Felicity continues trying not to sound so nervous. She is still very close to him and still could feel how his body was pressing against hers. She swallows hard.

 

“It was nothing. I have good reflexes.” Oliver smiles at her, a smile she hasn’t seen yet. It is genuine and reaches his eyes.  _ God! Even his dimples are sexy! _

 

“Thank you again.” she says then turns awkwardly to continue the walking. Oliver follows some seconds later.

 

 

They were almost out from the woods when they hear something. Two people talking not far from them. Then Felicity hears a laugh. A very loud laugh.

 

“I think… I know this laugh. It’s Sara!” Felicity utters.

 

“Yeah… I think you’re right.”

 

As soon as they come out from the woods they see Sara and Tommy walking to the same direction as them. Then, as they feel someone watching them, they turn and look at Oliver and Felicity. After they notice each other, they start walking faster watching each other closely.

 

“Run, Oliver.”, Felicity whispers to him. “You have the box.” Oliver looks at her, then at his friends before looking back at her and nod yes. As soon as he starts running, Sara picks their box from Tommy and starts to run as well.

 

“I’m fast too Ollie!!” Sara shouts. 

 

“We’ll win, Sara!” Felicity shouts, running too. Tommy, after getting over his surprise, joins them.

 

“Run, Sara! Run!”. Tommy says. Oliver is well in the lead, followed by Sara, then Felicity and Tommy.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Tommy shouts laughing. He was already almost next to Felicity. Felicity also starts laughing. She hadn’t had fun like this in a very long time.

 

As expected, Oliver arrives first and put their box on the stage where Paul is sitting.  A few seconds later, Sara arrives followed by Felicity then Tommy.

 

“Wow! I see there was really a hard competition between you!” Paul says cheerfully to them. “But only one pair won this one. As I can see the treasure from the red arrived first. It could have been draw if both of you had arrived at the same time with the partner, but the partner from the red one arrived first, so…” he turns and marks on a board the point for Oliver and Felicity. “Well, now you can go rest and eat because later there is a big party!”.

 

After Paul is finished, they start to walk back to the house.

 

“I can’t believe it!” Sara says giggling. “I thought we were going to arrive first. Tommy and I were already celebrating when we found the treasure so fast!”.

 

“Well, you know me, Sara. I always win…” Oliver says playfully.

 

“We’ll see buddy! It’s just the beginning!” Tommy says as they all join in a good laugh.

 

In the house, Sara and Felicity go to the room where Sara shares with Nyssa. “Can I spend the time we have here with you, Sara? I really don’t want to go to that room unless when I need to go to sleep at night. I don’t wanna risk meeting your sister again so she can continue with her nonsense…” Felicity says sitting on a sofa in the bedroom.

 

“Of course! You can go now and pick up your things to get ready here for the party. I’m pretty sure she hasn’t arrived yet.” Sara says.

 

“Awesome!” Felicity says jumping from her sit. “I’ll be back soon!”.

 

Back in their room, Tommy and Oliver start to relax.

 

“So…” Tommy starts as Oliver takes off his clothes to go to the shower. “How was today with Miss Smoak? Could you man up a little and make a move?” he asks playfully.

 

Oliver signs then says “I pretty much scared her away already I guess.” He takes a deep breath then continues “I think I should give up this idea, Tommy. I… I’m not good enough for her.” he replies as he heads to the bathroom.

 

“What?? What do you mean give up this idea?” Tommy shouts after him. “We’re gonna talk about it when you come back here, Ollie!”.

 

When Oliver gets back, Tommy continues, “What happened, man? I thought things were going very well and we were doing well with the plan!”.

 

“We?” Oliver asks ironically then takes a deep breath before continuing “Tommy, when we were in the woods something happened and it made me realize I can not have the normal life I crave for. I’m damaged and I think I can not come back from that! You should have seen her face… She looked at me… differently… I don’t know... I think she would never give a chance to a man like me. Fine, I’m not a playboy anymore, but I didn’t become something better either, I’ve become someone else, someone that… is not normal…” he finishes with a whisper, sadness evident in his voice.

 

“Ollie, my friend, you don’t need to be ‘normal’ to be loved! Even though you think you are damaged, you’re still a good person! With a good heart! Any woman in this world would be lucky to have you! I’m not telling you this because you are my best friend, I’m telling you this because it IS true!” Tommy says seriously.

 

“I don’t know, Tommy… What if she accepts and gives me a chance then when we are close, she finds out what I’ve been through… what I’ve done…” he pauses and looks down. “How can I be sure she will not be disgusted by me? When she sees it?” he then takes off his shirt and motions to his scarred body. “I think I can’t face it. What if she is scared of me?” he finishes with unshed tears in his eyes.

 

Tommy moves closer to his friend and holds his arms to bring his attention to what he is about to say. “Oliver, you're not a monster! These scars show that you were not the monster in this story, but those people who did it to you! You are a survivor! All you’ve done was to fight for your life to come back home! And I am happy you did what you did because it means you are alive now, that you came back to us and I didn’t lose my brother in that boat accident!” Tommy says with tears in his eyes. Oliver swallows hard and let the tears fall when Tommy hugs him. “You have to forgive yourself, Ollie.” Tommy whispers. “You were just a young reckless guy who made a mistake and already faced the consequences of that. It’s time to forgive yourself.”. Tommy pulls back and looks at him in the eyes, “Give this chance to yourself. Continue fighting to live!”.

 

“Thank you, Tommy!”, Oliver said smiling to his best friend who once again gave him the straight he needed.

 

*****

Around 8 o’clock most of them are ready for the party. They are in the living room waiting for Thea and Laurel. Felicity is talking to Nyssa and Sara but she could feel his eyes on her and she had to control herself to not fidget. When Thea and Laurel arrive they head to the beach.

 

Felicity is surprised when they arrive. The place is breathtaking. The beach is illuminated by fire, there is a tent with a DJ and others with drinks and food. Others have already arrived. She takes a deep breath and lets the breeze wash over her. Sara calls her to one of the tents to get some drink and pretty soon the music starts.

 

Felicity, Nyssa and Sara are talking and having some drinks when Tommy and Oliver approach them. “Hey, girls!! Having fun?” Tommy asks excitedly. 

 

“Yes! It’s very nice here!” Sara answers and Felicity and Nyssa nod.

 

“So, Nyssa, how was today with the hunting?” Tommy asks.

 

“We were the last ones.”, Nyssa answers a little annoyed. “I already convinced myself we are not going to win this competition. I’m more excited for the parts that do not involve Laurel in this vacation…”.

 

“Well, you know, we almost won today if Oliver here hadn’t cheated…” Tommy says playfully. 

 

“Hey, I didn’t cheat!” Oliver says.

 

“We were ahead then you started running!” Tommy says with laughter in his voice.

 

“Felicity told me to run…” Oliver answers back.

 

“Of course I did! I know Sara runs very fast so if she had started to run first  we  may not have had a chance… but then I figured that Oliver could arrive first with his strong, long legs…” Felicity said in a rush and everybody looks at her then Tommy starts laughing and she realizes what she said. She feels her cheeks burn blushing then feels the babbling coming and she couldn’t hold it back. “I didn’t mean that your legs are too long…” she continues now looking at Oliver “what I meant was that they are muscular, I mean not only muscular, just strong and long enough to be very fast… and don’t think that I’m describing exaggeratedly, you are very proportional, your body, I mean… And I’m babbling but it will end in three, two, one.” she finishes mimicking zipping her mouth. Everybody is laughing but Oliver is just looking at her with a grin on his face.

 

Felicity is embarrassed and doesn’t know what to do to hide herself. At that moment, Sara saves her by pulling her by the arm. “It’s our song! Let’s dance!” she said as soon as they started to play “Sugar” by Maroon 5, their favourite band. Felicity didn’t think twice before she ran away with Sara.

 

“Thank you for rescuing me!” Felicity tells her friend.

 

“You’re welcome, but I mainly did it because it’s our song and we must dance it!” she says smiling at Felicity. 

 

They start to dance. It is impossible not to dance to this song. She loves it and at that moment she forgets she is among other people. Felicity lets herself enjoy the moment dancing and singing along with her best friend.

 

Minutes later, Felicity goes to get a drink to ease her thirst and almost turns back to leave when she sees Oliver. But then she decides to just take a deep breath and continues toward him.

 

“Hey!” Oliver says when he turned and saw her.

 

“Hi! I just came to pick up a drink.”, she answers back a little nervous not knowing why. Maybe it was because he is intimidating with all that highness and muscles and blue eyes.  

 

“Do you want me to ask them to prepare something for you? They prepare very good cocktails.”, he asks.

 

“Uhm… No, thank you. I’ll just go for the water.”.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”, she answers but doesn’t move. Turning, he gets a bottle of water and hands it to her.

 

“Do you prefer sparkling?” he asks.

 

“Oh, no, thank you. This is good.” she opens the bottle and starts to drink. She is still a little embarrassed and wants to leave as soon as possible. She doesn't want to admit that she is running away from him for a reason she is not willing to think about. When she turns to leave, his voice reaches her again.

 

“Would you dance to this song with me?” he asks in a low sexy voice.

 

Felicity is frozen just looking at him, then swallows hard. He is looking at her intensely waiting for her answer. He also looks a little nervous and insecure.

 

“Uhm… I…”  _ think it’s not a good idea  _ “yeah… sure.” she said instead and prays she hasn’t done the wrong thing. “Although I’m not very good at dancing with a partner.” she continues. Oliver smiles at her, puts his drink down, taking her bottle of water then offers his hand for her to take. Felicity tentatively lifts her hand to touch his and when she does, he holds it firmly and walks her to where other people are dancing. 

 

(song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZviHb3nlpY)

 

The song is slow, so he brings her body closer to his by putting his right arm around her waist and holding her right hand to his left. All the time his eyes are on her. It is so intense that Felicity tears her eyes from his gaze and it lands on his chest. When she turns her head down, he leans closer to her and puts his face next to hers. They waltz along with the song and Felicity feels her head spinning. His hold is tight, his smell and warmth surround her, she holds his shoulder a little tighter to ground herself and opens her eyes. She didn't even realize she closed her eyes. His face is so close… It feels like hours but it is only around three minutes and the song finishes.

**

 

He  doesn’t know what moves him to ask it, but he does. He senses she is leaving and he  doesn’t want that to happen. So he asks her to dance. He doesn’t remember the last time he danced, much less a slow song but when he thinks  about the possibility  of having her closer, he  takes the chance. She looks a little insecure and, for a second, he  thinks she will shut him down again, then she accepts and said she doesn't dance well. At that moment he  feels  relief and  takes her hand. It is small and delicate like all her body. He hadn't forgotten how it felt when he held her when she almost fell down. Her slim but shaped body felt so good next to his that he didn’t want to let her go. Now he has another chance and he is going to enjoy every second.

 

When they arrive in the dancing area, he pulls her close to him. Her left-hand lands on his shoulder and he can’t take his eyes off of her. She is so beautiful… She isn’t wearing her glasses, her hair is down and her lips are a deep shade of red. She isn't wearing high heels, so she barely reaches his chest.  He has been stunned by her all night. She is wearing a light dress with colorful birds all over it and it just... matches her. She is like a little bird: small, delicate, beautiful and almost unreachable. 

 

Her gaze then drops from his and she is looking at his chest. So he leans closer and rests his face next to hers. Her smell is sweet and addicting. He wants to hold her like this forever. But pretty soon the song finishes and he has to let her go. Reluctantly he loosens his hold on her, but his hands continue on her, one holding her hand and another on her waist. She then looks back at him.

 

“Thank you for the dance… it was really nice.”, she said smiling at him but he feels her nervousness.

 

“It was my pleasure.” he answers back and they continue to look at each other without making any move to let each other go.

 

“Can I cut in?” came a voice behind Felicity, then she turns and sees Laurel already pretty close to them.

 

Oliver is ready to protest but Felicity is faster. She lets go of him quickly and answers Laurel.

 

“Uh… Yeah… Of course.” she turns to him then nods her head before leaving.

 

Before she is completely gone, Laurel is already on him. It is too late now to dismiss her so he braces himself to stand her for one song.

 

 

Felicity walks back to her group of friends. Sara, Caitlin, Thea and Roy are talking when she approaches them. 

 

“Hey, Fe! I’ve heard you and Oliver won the first competition! Congrats!” Caitlin says to Felicity.

 

“Oh! Thanks! I thought we were never gonna find that treasure… What about you? Are you feeling better?” Felicity asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine! Don’t worry… I was just saying to Sara that it was pretty weird because I remembered losing my balance but I don’t remember why…” her friend says with a  confused expression on her face. “It was like… something caused me to fall…”.

 

“Strange…” Felicity says with a frown in her eyebrows. “Do you think someone caused you to fall on the lake?” she asks a little worried.

 

“I really don’t know…” Caitlin said. “I still can’t remember well what happened…”.

 

At that moment, Ronnie arrives with drinks and they change the conversation to lighter topics. After a few minutes of conversations, Caitlin, Ronnie, Thea and Roy go to dance leaving just Sara and Felicity.

 

“So…” Sara starts looking at Felicity with a mischievous grin on her face, “I saw you dancing with Oliver…” she continues and Felicity starts blushing.

 

“It was just a dance, Sara. He asked and I was just being polite and accepted it. It’s just a dance, after all.” Felicity says defensively.  

 

“What?” Sara asks in surprise.

 

“I told it was just a dance and…” 

 

“No. I mean, HE asked to dance with you??” Sara asks with big eyes.

 

“Yes, Sara. That was what I said. You don’t need to see so much into this, ok?” Felicity says.

“No. You don’t understand, Felicity.” Sara says and chuckles. “The point is that Oliver never dances. EVER! So I was surprised when you said he asked you to dance.”.

 

“Really?!” Felicity asks incredulously. 

 

“Yeah! I think the last time he danced a slow song was when his mom forced him into dance classes.” she laughingly replies. 

 

“Well, it explains why he is so good at it then…” Felicity says.

 

“Don’t try to change the focus of this conversation, Smoak. The point here is that Oliver -I-never-dance Queen just asked you to dance with him after years of stiffness.”

 

“Sara, don’t think too much into this! Right after we finished he continued dancing with Laurel. I’m pretty sure he’s still dancing around.” she said then turns her face around to try to find him in the dance area, but he is nowhere to be found.

 

“If I know my sister and I know her, I’m pretty sure she threw herself at him and he hadn’t time to run, but I’m sure he was waiting for that to finish. More than that, he didn’t ask any other person to dance, Felicity, just you.”

 

“Ok, Sara. What’s your point? What do you want to say by telling me this?” Felicity asks folding her arms on her chest.

 

“What I’m trying to show you is that he has feelings for you! Don’t you see it? I saw the way you two were dancing together!” Sara says trying to make Felicity understand.

 

“Sara, I think you are seeing too much! He doesn’t have feelings for me. We are partners here and he is just trying to make it works so we can do well in the competitions…” Sara was starting to protest but Felicity continues, “and even IF he has feelings for me it doesn’t mean anything because nothing is going to happen between us. I’m not looking for a relationship, much less one with Oliver QUEEN. I’m not a girl for him, Sara and you know it!” Felicity says seriously to her friend. “Changed or not changed, it’s not gonna happen. So stop trying to see things where it doesn't and won’t exist.”.

 

“No, Felicity. I don’t know why you’re not a girl for him! You are single, he is single. Both of you are good people who deserve to be happy, so I don’t see any reason why you are not good for him!” Sara insists.

 

“Sara, we’ve already talked about it! I’m not ready for a relationship! I am not able to give myself completely to someone. I am damaged. I can’t forget what happened and a man like him doesn’t want someone like me, Sara! He is going to want what I can not give him!”. Felicity said to her friend with a little sadness in her voice.

 

“Felicity, I also remember that just days ago we talked about the possibility of a change. I asked you to let me help you and for you to try to open up a little. You just have to try and take the first step. You are the strongest person I know! Don’t be afraid of trying! I wouldn’t encourage you to something I know would hurt you! Trust me!” Sara said touching her friend’s shoulder.

 

Felicity  takes a deep breath and  tries to process and take in all Sara  is telling her. Before she could answer, someone calls her name.

 

“Felicity Smoak?” she turns and looks at a guy who was standing next to them.

 

“Yes. I’m Felicity Smoak.”, she answers a little surprised by the guy she’s never seen but knew her name.

 

“This is for you.” he said and gives a piece of paper to her.

 

“For me?” she answers even more surprised. “Who sent it?”

 

“I don’t know. I didn't ask his name. He just asked if I could delivery this note to you.” the guy said and Felicity holds the offered piece of paper. 

 

She looks at the note like it was a bomb. Then turns to ask more information from the guy, but he had turned to leave. She calls after him but he could not hear because of the loud beat of the music. Soon enough she couldn’t see him anymore. Felicity then signs with disappointment. 

 

“Are you going to check it or not?” Sara said and Felicity returns her attention to the note.

 

“Yeah…” she unfolds it and sees that it was not handwritten. It was typed and printed out. She was not expecting it. But the most unexpected was what was written:

 

**_For how long do you think you are going to have fun or a normal life?_ **

 

Felicity was staring at the paper for a long time until Sara asks, “What does it say?”. Felicity then looks at her friend and gives her the note. 

 

“What the hell!” Sara said then looks at her friend. “Who sent it?”

 

“I have no idea. It’s not signed and it was typed!” Felicity says a little in shock. 

 

_ Who could have sent it? And what does it mean?  _ She thinks.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? :D
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @rhkac


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer vacation continues. You'll know who is the winner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Olicity family!  
> Finally an update, right? *hiding my face behind my hands*  
> I wanted to write this chapter in a way I could wrap up this summer vacation so we could move forward with the story. I'm very excited about what comes next!  
> I'm not sure if the next chapter is going to be done by next week, but I want to update it after next week maximum!!! I decided to go back writing "An angel in his life", so I think the updates will be in every two weeks...  
> Once again, thank you very much for your comments and kudos! It means a lot!  
> I want to know what you think, so leave a COMMENT!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

[Oliver's outfit Tuesday competitions](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=223213466)

[Felicity's outfit Tuesday competitions](http://www.polyvore.com/felicity_give_us_try/set?id=223213059)

Chapter 9

 

Felicity’s mind was on the note even though the party was going well. The note was for her. It was not possible another Felicity Smoak was there, so there wasn’t a misunderstanding. Sara was also intrigued and both of them talked about finding out about it as soon as possible. More bizarre was that the guy who delivered the note was nowhere to be seen.

 

Needing to rest for tomorrow’s activities, they started walking back to the house. All of them were walking back together and when they arrived in the large area in front of the house, Felicity felt someone touch her hand, then his voice reached her.

 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” he asks. She continues looking at him and she couldn’t say other than “Yes. Of course.”.

 

“I just… wanted to say that you did pretty good today and I’m glad we started winning. I also enjoyed dancing with you very much.”, he says and she felt her heart skip a beat. He is still holding her hand and the nervousness came back with full force. For some seconds she didn’t find words to answer back, then she took a deep breath.

 

“I had a lot of fun today too.”, she answers smiling up at him.

 

He then takes a step closer to her and she has to lift her head, even more, to look at him. “I hope that I didn’t cause a bad impression on you earlier today…, I...” he says apprehensively.  

 

“Uh… you don’t need to worry about it. I freaked out a little bit too. It’s good you were there to help because I can’t swim, actually.” she says giggling.

 

He gave her _that_ smile again then says, “I’m glad I could help.”

 

She smiles and nods. Everybody was already inside when she turns her head to look around.

 

“I think we should go inside. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” She says as she looked back at him.

 

“You’re right. Let’s go.”. They went inside together and upstairs to the bedrooms. Their rooms are next to each other and when they arrived in from of them, they stopped.

 

“Well, good night, then. See you tomorrow.” Felicity says.

 

“Good night, Felicity!” he says then both of them went inside the rooms.

 

Lucky for her, Laurel had crashed on the bed already. _Thank God I don’t need to deal with her right now._ She went to get ready to sleep, put on her pajamas and finally laid on the bed.

 

Morning arrived and the group of friends headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Someone from the crew came to them to say there was going to be activity in the pool so they have to go prepared. After the breakfast, everybody went to change into swimming clothes and headed to the outside area of the house. Everything was already organized and Paul was waiting for them.

 

“Good morning everybody! What a wonderful day today, isn’t it? Well, before we start the activities for today, I’d like to inform you that the last task you’ll get on Friday is about knowing your partner, so from today on try to know as much as you can about your partner because we are going to have a quiz on Friday to know how much you’ve learned about your friend!”. he says cheerfully. “Is everybody ready for today? We are going to start with a simple task. Inside this pool, you’re going to find a lot of weight balls. All you have to do is to collect as many balls as you can from your color and put it in the basket of your color.”. Paul continued and then explained all the other tasks to them.

 

“I don’t think we are going to win this one.”, Felicity says to Oliver when they are getting ready to start.

 

“Why?” he asks intrigued.

 

“I told you, I can’t swim. How can I help you to collect those balls?” she says nervously.

 

“Felicity, you don’t need to worry. I’m going to help you. You just have to put the balls in the basket and I collect them, ok?” Oliver says trying to reassure her.

 

“Are you sure? I mean… I can try… even though I think I wouldn’t be able to see a thing under the water either without my glasses…”

 

Oliver chuckles and says, “We’re going to be fine. Let’s go!”.

 

The morning was filled with funny and challenging tasks for the friends. Everybody was having fun. Sara and Tommy had the most points. In the afternoon, after lunch, Oliver went to look for Felicity and found her talking with Sara and Caitlin by the swimming pool.

 

“Hey, girls.”, he says when he gets closer to them. “Can I talk to Felicity for a moment?”, he asks then look straight to Felicity. Sara is the first to speak while Felicity is looking at him with big eyes.

 

“Of course, Ollie! Caitlin and I are going to find Nyssa.”, she stands up and winks at him, pulling Caitlin by the hand. When they were gone, Oliver went closer to Felicity and sat next to her.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to talk to you so we can start to know more about each other for the last task.”, he said but deep inside he was more interested in knowing her not because of a simple game, but because it was all he’s ever wanted since he met her.

 

“Oh… yeah…” she says in a whisper. “Of course. Uh… What do you think we need to know about each other for this game?”, she says and he can see she is nervous.

 

“I don’t know. What about we start with simple information?” he suggests.

 

“Well, that’s… good… yeah. You start?”

 

“Ladies first.”, he says smiling at her.

 

“Fine. Hmmm.... Let’s see…” she stops talking and seems to be deep in thought, then continue, “My full name is Felicity Megan Smoak, I’m from Vegas, I’m 25 years old, I work in the IT department in the Merlyn Global, I’m allergic to nuts, I’m afraid of spiders and cockroach and most important kangaroos, they really freak me out.” she says almost in a rush, then takes a deep breath, “Oh… and I don’t drink alcoholic drinks, but I love coffee.” she finished then pull her lips inside her mouth and nod her head slowly. Oliver is just looking at her intensely.

 

“Are you going to say something or just stare at me?” she asks and a blush is starting to appear on her cheeks. Oliver then blinks and lets out a chuckle.

 

“I’m sorry… I just… I was just trying to take everything in…” he answers and continues to look at her intensely. “Is the coffee shop where we met your favorite?”, he asks then. She blinks a couple time, swallows hard and answers.

 

“Yeah… I… go there almost every day. They have the best coffee in town.”, she says not looking at him now.

 

“Really? I usually go there too. A good point is that it’s not far from Queen Consolidated…” he wonders out loud then asks what was in his head since after they met in that coffee shop, “Were you trying to avoid to see me again in the coffee shop in the past week since you didn’t go there?”, she then looks at him with big eyes.

 

“What? How… How do you know I didn’t go there?” she asks surprised.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to sound like a creep. I just…” he stops and hesitated to continue.

 

“You just what?” she asks.

 

“I just… went back there many other times in hope you would be there… but you weren’t.” he finally says and looks down avoiding her gaze. He waits for her to say something, but she is quiet. After some minutes, he looks up at her again and she is just looking at him. “I’m sorry if I scared you away and made you avoid going to your favorite coffee shop.”.

 

“I wasn’t trying to avoid you…”, she finally answers his question. “I just couldn’t go… a lot of work, then I traveled to Vegas…”.

 

“Oh...”, it’s the only things that he can say at the moment.

 

“Well, I already said some information about me, now it’s your turn.”, she says changing the topic.

 

“Yeah… Well…” he takes a deep breath and massages his neck with his right hand. “My full name is Oliver Jonas Queen, I’m from Staring City, I’m 30 years old, I am the CEO of Queen Consolidated. I have a young sister, I love pizza and watching sports, Tommy is my best friend and I… hate storms. My favorite color is green.”, he finishes and he knows that most of the things he said many people already knew, then he adds something else, “I’m not the person most of the people think I am, only very few of them know the real me…”.

 

“What…” she starts to ask something hesitantly, “what person don’t you want to be?”, she finally asks, remembering what he had told her about the person he doesn't want to be. He then turns his gaze away from her for a minute.

 

“Pretty deep questions for a basic information chat, isn’t it?” he says playfully.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to… I’m sorry, I…”

 

“That’s fine, Felicity.” he interrupts her. “I want you to know me as much as I want to know you.”, he says and looks at her in the eyes and sees a deep blush come back to life and she looks away. Then he continues, “I don’t want to be the person I was on the island.” he finally says. She then looks back at him and he can see she wants to ask more questions but she is just quiet.

 

“Well, I think it was enough for today, right? Tomorrow we can continue. I need to go and talk to Caitlin. And Sara. We were organizing some things for the wedding, so…” she then stands up. She is still wearing the wonder woman short jeans and he can’t help but look at her wonderful legs. “We’re going to do it during all the time we have together before she and Ronnie go back to Central City.”, she continues and he then stands up. All he wanted to do at that moment was not let her go, but to continue to know about her, to talk to her, to kiss her… _God, I think I’m going crazy! Get it together, Queen!_

 

“Ok, then.”, he says and takes a step closer to her. That overwhelming feeling comes back again like every time she is this close. “We can continue tomorrow.”, she nods but he doesn’t take a step back to give her space. Then she takes the step back and passes around him to go in the direction the girls had left. He turns to look her go but she just keeps walking without looking back at him.

 

“God, what am I going to do if she doesn’t want me?” he whispers to himself and feels his heart constrict at the thought of never get a chance to be closer to her, to be with her…

 

The days went by quickly and Oliver found a little time alone with Felicity. Apart from the time they were together for the competitions, she always talked to him for about twenty minutes then she would go to her friends saying they had things to organize. They just stayed on simple topics, like their favorite things and what they didn’t like. But for him, it didn’t matter. Those days with her just made him be even more sure she was special, she was different from every other woman he met. But he knew something was always holding her back from going deep, from letting go. Sara had already warned him about it, he knew something had happened to her and made her feel insecure, even afraid of close contact. He could sense that sometimes he was like a threat she was trying to avoid, but once in awhile she would open up to him and that was wonderful.

 

He understands her, though. He knows it’s not easy to open up. That’s why he had given her the space she needed. He didn’t push. But nothing that he did could make his feeling for her stop growing. Every time she looked at him, or smiled, or touched him or when he listen to her laugh, made something in his heart explode with an unknown feeling. So he decided he wouldn’t give up on her, he couldn’t. He had to explore that feeling and get a chance to prove to her he could be a better man to her, that he could make her happy. The real issue was: how? How can he do it?

 

It was Friday and Oliver was on the beach, sitting on the sand with all those thoughts in his head. Then someone approached him and sat by his side.

 

“Can I ask what is going on in this big head of yours?” his best friend asked. “Look, you and Felicity are ahead only one point. I’m pretty sure Sara and I are going to win today but you don’t need to be sad about it. Second place is not so bad.” he continued playfully and bumped his shoulder with his friend’s.

 

“I’m not worried about it, Tommy.”, he says with laughter in his voice. “And I’m sure you and Sara won’t win over us, so it’s good that you like second place.”, he says turning to look at his best friend and Tommy joins him with a laugh.

 

“Well, if it’s not the game that is on your mind now, what is it then?”, Tommy asks more seriously.

 

“I…” he starts then looks back to the ocean, “well, today is the last day of the competitions and after that, I won’t have an excuse to be closer to her.”, he signs then continues, “it’s funny how life can be sometimes… I have always gotten any woman I wanted, I didn’t even need to do any effort…” he chuckles, “and now, I finally found someone that for the first time made me feel something different, made me want to fight for, but she isn’t interested. She doesn’t care about my money or how I look like, or any other thing that women usually want from me, it seems that I am the complete package of what she never wanted…”.

 

“That’s a complete bullshit, Ollie! And you know it!”, Tommy says.

 

“No, Tommy. I see how she looks at me sometimes when we are getting closer to each other, she always backs off like she wants to run away from me. I got the big signs she is throwing at me since the beginning, but the worse of all is that I don’t want to give up, I don’t want to let go, I want her, Tommy, like I’ve never wanted someone before, but I don’t know what to do!”, he takes a deep breath and runs his hands over his face in frustration. “I don’t know what to do…”, he repeats.

 

Tommy took a deep breath then started, “Well, my friend, I don’t know what you should do either. The only thing I know for now is that you have been doing great. You just have to do your part and see what’s going to happen. Unfortunately, we can not control other people’s feelings… if she decides to give you a chance, then good, great; but if she doesn’t…” he lingers and Oliver inquires.

 

“Then what?”, he asks looking at his friend now.

 

“Then you’ll have to let it go…”, he said with a saddened voice.

 

Looking at his friend, he realized that was a very big possibility. So far he got very little signs from Felicity about a giving him a chance to be closer to her. Tommy was right. The only thing he can do is to try and do his best. For him to have any kind of relationship with Felicity would depend on her as well. He’d have to accept her wish if her decision was for them to be friends or merely acquaintances. He also could not blame her if that was her decision. He was still a damaged man and she is… she is wonderful. He swallowed hard and tore his gaze away from his friend, turning back to look at the waves crashing on the shore. He needed to be ready for this in case it happens.

 

“Hey”, Tommy's voice broke his thoughts, “I know where your thoughts went. Don’t go there ok? Always think of the best possibility, first. I think that you just need to be patient. If she is really the one, she’ll be yours no matter what.”, he finished touching Oliver’s shoulder.

 

“For such a romantic and love advisor, I must say that I wonder why are you still single, then…” Oliver says teasing his friend and for a moment he saw a flick of sadness cross his friend’s eyes, then he turned to look at the see before speaking again.

 

“Let’s just say I had to let it go…”

 

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows after what he’s just heard and seen. Tommy has never talked about serious relationship with him nor about any women he had true feelings for. But now it seemed that his friend may have hidden something from him.

 

“What do you mean you had to let it go?”, he asks.

 

“It doesn’t matter right now Ollie. Look, like I told you before, I have a good feeling about you and Felicity. Just give her some time… And maybe start a stronger game…” Tommy says playfully wiggling his eyebrows, then stands up. “I’m going to get ready. Soon will start the game. See you soon my friend.”, he says then leave.

 

Oliver stays in the same spot for some minutes with his mind full of thoughts. Then finally moves to join his friends.

 

When Oliver arrives in front of the house, everybody is already there waiting for Paul. There are five stands next to the pool, each one with the respective's pair’s color (one red, one green, one yellow, one blue and one orange.). When he approaches the group, Thea comes to him.

 

“Hey, big brother! You may be the first now in the competition but Ronnie and I are only two points behind you, if we win this one, we can be in the second place… I must say you two deserve to win…”, she says with a playful smile.

 

“Thanks, Speedy. I hope you get second place.”, he smiles back at her.

 

“You are into her, aren’t you?”, she asks looking seriously at him.

 

“What?”, he asks her a little bit confused.

 

“Felicity. You are interested in her, aren’t you?”, she asks again.

 

“I… I’m… it’s not…”, he tries to say something.

 

“You don’t need to deny it. It’s evident since you saw her at your birthday party. And I saw you dancing with her at the beach party on Monday. You never dance, Ollie! You couldn’t be more obvious!”, she cuts in his babbles smiling at him.

 

“Is it this obvious? Really?”, he asks massaging his neck in the nervous gesture, looking sheepish.

 

“Yeah…”, she answers with a big smile on her face, “but don't worry. I just wanted to say I approve it. She seems a great person.”.

 

“Oh… well… thank you?”, he says without knowing what he should say in this situation, then he continued, “But you must know that maybe it won’t happen, so don’t keep your hopes so high…”.

 

“And why is that?”, she asked with concern in her voice.

 

“Because she is not interested.”, he answered and he is surprised to see his sister is smiling.

 

“Now I’m more than sure she is the right one for you.”, she told and came closer to touch his chest, “I can’t wait to plan your wedding!”, she says with happiness and excitement in her voice, then pats at his chest and leave.

 

He stays there trying to understand what just happened. “Why is everybody seeing something that I don’t?” he asks to himself.

 

When Paul arrives, everybody goes to the right place so the competition can continue. Paul explains how the game will be and then he gives to each pair a paper with questions so they can answer it separately. When everybody is done writing the answers, the papers are collected and Paul starts to ask the questions to the pairs from the ones with fewer points to the ones with more points. To give a chance to any pair to win, this last competition provides two points to the winner.

 

The first pair is the yellow, Nyssa and Laurel.  Laurel got one question wrong.

 

The second pair was the orange one, Caitlin and Roy. They got two questions wrong when both didn’t know the right answer.

 

The third one was the blue, Thea and Ronnie. They answered every question correctly.

 

The fourth was the green, Sara and Tommy. They answered every question correctly as well.

 

The last pair to answer the quiz was the red one, Oliver and Felicity. They also answered every question correctly.

 

Because the red, the blue and the green pair accomplished the task, they all got two points. But due to the fact that Oliver and Felicity were already ahead one point, they won the competition, leaving Sara and Tommy in the second place and Thea and Ronnie in the third.

 

When they got the answer from Paul about the winners Felicity started jumping and laughing and went to hug Oliver, who accepted it with open arms.

 

“We won! We won!” she shouted and laughed. Oliver could just hold her tighter and smile, then lifted her off her feet turning around. Everybody around them was clapping and cheering. Suddenly, Felicity pulled away from him and stopped with the euphoria.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m just… I just got really excited…”, she told him nervously.

 

“No problem.”, he says and keeps looking at her.

 

Then Paul’s voice turns their attention, “Congratulations to the red pair! You won this competition! The award is the treasure box you found in the first day.”, he then brings to them the box and two necklaces, each one with a pendant. “The key to open it it’s right here.”, he continues showing them the pendants. It glued together like magnets forming a strange kind of key. Oliver and Felicity looked at each other, then Oliver holds the box so Felicity can open it. When she does, she takes out from there a kind of trophy. It’s goldish and can be separated in two. The symbol is the yin-yang and she can see that there is a phrase at the bottom that says Friendship is the best treasure.

 

She looks at it for some seconds then give it to Oliver so he can see it.

 

“As you can see, the trophy can be shared, each one of you can keep one part and a little part of you will be with your partner as well. This symbol means balance, the energy that moves the universe and what better energy than the friendship, right? This week was to show you the importance of friendship, of given a little bit of yourself to the other so you can overcome the obstacles. The treasure all of you got was the friendship!”, Paul tells them, then separates the trophy in two giving one part to Oliver and one to Felicity as well as the necklaces. “Now you have a little bit of the other with you!”, he finishes. “Now, let’s take a picture of the three first pairs.”.

 

By the time they were done, it was dark. Paul took a picture of Felicity and him, Sara and Tommy and Thea with Ronnie. Paul told them they could enjoy the weekend as much as they wanted and thanked them for the awesome week together. The group of friends remained on the outside area talking and checking the winner’s trophy. After taking a picture together, Felicity became distant from Oliver again. The excitement of winning was gone and she was back together with her friends. Oliver stayed talking with Tommy and Thea during the evening.

 

The weekend went by fast. On Saturday the group of friends had gone to the beach from morning to afternoon and had had dinner back in the house. Felicity, Sara, Nyssa, Caitlin and Ronnie decided to go back home early in the morning on Sunday but the others were leaving in the evening.

 

On Sunday, after breakfast, the girls and Ronnie went to say goodbye to the others before leaving. When Felicity approached Oliver to say goodbye, she hesitated a little but went for a brief hug.

 

“I had a great time. I’m happy we won and thank you for your partnership!”, she says to him looking in his eyes.

 

“Me too. But I hope our friendship can continue after this.”, he answers with the hope that she wouldn’t shut him out again. She just smiled and nodded shortly.

 

“Bye, Oliver.”, she whispered.

 

“See you soon, Felicity.”, he says then she leaves.

 

He watched her going one more time. He didn’t know when he was going to see her again or if she had really opened up for at least a friendship with him, but the message on their trophy had given him the idea of seeking her friendship first. Maybe it would be the best tactic right now.

 

At some point in the afternoon, Paul and his wife had come to the house looking for them. Paul wanted to give them the pictures that were taken on Friday. He gave to Oliver the picture that was taken of Felicity and him, to Tommy the picture of him and Sara and to Thea her picture with Ronnie.

 

As soon as Oliver saw the picture, he smiled. They had put it in a frame and there was something written on it. It was a nice picture and it filled his heart with hope. At least he was going to keep that moment with him forever, he thought.

 

[(This is more or less how Oliver and Felicity's picture looks like)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5-rCCbAnj2WbnRWck5XX0VNd28/view)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in touch with me by twitter: @rhkac


End file.
